


All's Fair

by kankuwu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Miss, Multi, OCs owned by sweenyalice on tumblr, comm, had to separate the word so it wouldn't be taken down, ioned, this was
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankuwu/pseuds/kankuwu
Summary: Can a cheesy political ploy to increase the power of the Hyuuga Clan tear apart the friendship between Hinata and the Sand Siblings?





	1. Chapter 1

The days of prospering had arrived. For years, each clan suffered from being bound to the restrictions of their villages. Their loyalties tested. Their power was stifled and their influence was snuffed out. Many noble clans knew the pain of having to bow down to outsiders. Their own tradition and heritage regulated.

After the mysterious fall of the Uchiha clan, the remaining three noble clans fell in line and remained disciplined. There was no explanation offered for what happened to the Uchiha clan but many of the heads had their assumptions. They were smart enough to not allow the same fate to meet their bloodlines.

This was easy for most as many of Konoha’s residents held pride in their village above anything else. It was easy for them to have faith that as long as they didn’t betray their village, their village would not betray them. It was a simple relationship to upkeep.

The Hyuga clan was one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. Being one of the four noble clans, their lineage was precious and necessary to the stability of the village. At least, that’s what they believed until now.

Over the past few years, the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi, was starting to feel stifled. He felt their influence was growing stagnant and opportunities for expansion and prosperity were becoming non-existent. But, after the Fourth Shinobi War, Hiashi regained hope.

With the creation of the Shinobi Alliance, relations between villages were becoming smoother. Partnerships of every kind were being formed with citizens who were enemies, opening new doorways for collaboration.

And for Hiashi, this meant expansion.

The eldest daughter of the Hyuga clan was a girl who struggled. For a long time, she was weak and helpless in the eyes of the clan. She was unworthy and cast aside but she was not left for dead. Through the recent years, Hinata began to grow into a strong and capable woman. Although her time to take over her clan had long passed, she held no resentment towards it. For the first time in years, Hinata felt that she was finally free to choose her own path.

Her heritage was a chain and ball. None knew that better than the branch family. The curse of never being free was forever marked onto their foreheads. It weighed their heads down to bow before those who they believed to be truly free. But this freedom was an illusion.

The main family had a weight on their shoulders as well. It was one that forced their backs to remain straight and their heads kept high, preventing them from ever looking down or in the past. They were never given the chance to reflect on their mistakes or the cruelty they showed to their brothers. This was their birthright. Their curse was not on their forehead, it was in their veins.

Once Hinata did not live up to the expectations of being a proper heir, that chain was passed to her sister, Hanabi. The clan had no use for her and she felt free.

She _was_ free.

Hinata had been called into a meeting with her father and her younger sister, the current head, and heiress of the Hyuga clan. This wasn’t unusual. As members of the main family, they met on a constant basis. Living on the same compound as well, it was common to see each other often. She held no contempt when it came to her family so she felt no need to be nervous.

“Marriage?”

Now she was nervous.

She knelt on the floor in front of her father and sister. Since Hanabi was still training as the heiress of the clan, she sat next to her father in all meetings and held a voice in most decisions. Whether her voice was listened to or not, it was still there.

“I don’t understand,” Hinata said, looking between both of them for an explanation. “You’re forcing me to get married?”

“Don’t think of it in that way,” Hiashi replied. He had a smile on his face while he spoke. It offered a bit of hope in a situation where Hinata knew there was none. “You are simply fulfilling your duties to this clan. Although you are no longer the heiress, that does not mean you can forsake us.”

“I would never do that, father,” Hinata said, her head bowed before him. “I care about this clan very much.” It was true. Despite the resentment she received from members of the branch family, despite her birthright being stripped away from her, Hinata continued to feel love for her family. It was what made her strong.

Hiashi nodded. “We know, which is why we have come to this decision––”

“Father…has come to this decision.” Hanabi interrupted. Hiashi turned his gaze to his youngest daughter.

“You should know better than to interrupt the Head, Hanabi. Your training has taught you better than that.” Hiashi’s voice was stern, his smile having disappeared in the stretch of these few seconds.

Her head did not bow before her father’s stare. She met Hinata’s eyes and kept her focus there as the moment grew tense.

“I meant no disrespect. I just wanted to clarify our true intentions to Hinata. She deserves that much.” Her eyes were soft as she looked at her sister. Hanabi cared deeply for her, she always has. Even though1 she progressed faster and eventually came to surpass her sister, Hanabi wanted nothing more than to care for her. “Please continue, father.”

Hiashi cleared his throat and turned back to Hinata. “It has been discussed between us that this is the best decision for the clan. Now that we are in an alliance, we have a rare chance to expand across nations.”

“Expand?” Hinata asked.

Hiashi stood and began to walk around the room. He spoke still. “Do you remember the recent wedding of Shikamaru Nara to the princess of Suna?”

Hinata knew of it very well. She was invited to the ceremony. Most of the village was. She was also close friends with Temari and her brothers. She remembered Temari confiding in her about the political struggles that were arising. The alliance was so new. It was a rose in a history of thorns between the two villages.

However, everything turned out well in the end. Temari and Shikamaru are very happy in their relationship and both villages seem to be on better grounds because of it.

Hiashi continued to speak. “Think of what that has done for the Nara clan, marrying into a noble family. Having an influence on multiple villages. How lucky the head of their clan must feel.”

“Shikamaru is very lucky,” Hinata said. “Temari is a really wonderful and beautiful woman.”

“So are you, Hinata,” Hanabi said. Hinata blushed, giving her sister a meek smile. Hinata has never felt ugly but her confidence was still a humble foundation. She didn’t feel the need to be showered with unnecessary compliments.

“We can be lucky as well.” Hiashi jumped back in. “There is more than one heir to Suna.”

“You’re aware that Temari has two younger brothers, both unmarried with no children. The youngest, Gaara, is the Kazekage and his loins are the first to be picked when it comes to a possible successor.” Hanabi elaborated.

“You and he are the same age, yes?” Hiashi asked. It was a redundant question. Gaara and Hinata were in the same year during the Chuunin Exams. Hiashi knew this well.

Hinata finally understood. “You want me to––”

“Marry the Fifth Kazekage of Suna.” Hiashi finished her statement. Hinata looked at Hanabi, her sister’s face was sullen.

“Has this…has this already been arranged?” Hinata asked.

“No,” Hanabi said.

“We’re still in talks, but do not worry about that,” Hiashi interjected. “I’m sure the council will agree with our decision and welcome you as one of their own.” Hinata looked to her father. His back was to her now. She looked back to Hanabi whose face was still the same.

They were shipping her away to Suna. For good.

She wanted to beg for this not to happen. She wanted to fight back. Fight for that freedom she thought she had secured but those chains in her blood were still there.

“Prepare to leave soon,” Hiashi said. “I want you to meet with Gaara. Let your current relationship blossom into something beneficial for all of us.”

Hinata bowed her head, her fists clenched against her knees. She didn’t dare meet her sister’s eyes, least her tears flow freely. She knew Hanabi was watching her. She wouldn’t show any weakness.

“Yes, father,” Hinata said.

Hiashi nodded with approval, his back still to his daughters. “Dismissed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata laid awake. The moon had risen and set again. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion but her head buzzed with worry. Although she had agreed to her father’s request, she simply could not shake her doubts about how this would work. She did not know if she could go through with convincing Gaara to marry her, especially not if it wasn’t real. Her friendship with the Suna siblings was something she treasured too much to jeopardize. But she knew her family wouldn’t care about preserving her friendships, not with so much on the line.

Hanabi has repeatedly shown that she was against this but she did not want to confide in her sister her fears. Hanabi needed to understand that some things are better for the clan and that each individual’s need was not important. It’s what a good leader understood.

But Hinata needed to confide in someone. Someone outside of the situation.

As the sun came up, Hinata was already out of her room and walking through the compound. She needed some space to breathe, a bit more distance from her clan. She needed to talk to someone she felt would understand.

“Where are you going?” said a voice from behind her.

Hinata jumped. She didn’t expect anyone else to be awake at this time. She turned around to face the owner of that voice, her sister. Hanabi was dressed formally, carrying a stack of papers and books. No doubt she was heading to an early meeting with their father and the other elders of the clan. A valid excuse to be up this early.

“Hanabi! Good morning.” Hinata bowed to her sister in greeting, recovering from her initial shock. Lifting her head, she let out a sigh of relief. At least it was not their father who confronted her. “I was just going for a walk to clear my head.”

“Clear your head? Are you having doubts?” Hanabi’s expression softened and she stepped closer to her sister. Her body language begged for Hinata to open up to her. “You know, Hinata, I can find a way to stop this. You don’t have to be the one to do this. I–”

Hinata lifted a hand to stop her sister. She smiled. “No, sister. I have nothing but confidence in father’s plans. Please, do not worry about me.”

Hanabi stared at her sister for a moment before stepping away, turning back to her original path. “Very well. Enjoy your walk, Hinata.”

Hinata’s smile dropped from her face. She knew her sister could feel the distance she was creating between them, but she had no choice. She needed the right person to help her process this.

Finally leaving the compound, she made her way through Konoha. The sun had already broken the horizon but many civilians were still in bed. It made sense given the village’s peaceful wave. After the war, there was a lot of rebuilding: infrastructure, friendships, home lives. Everyone wanted time to connect with the things they almost lost. Hinata had done the same.

She made weekly visits to her cousin’s grave. Her and Neji had grown close before his death and although she could not save him, she felt it right to honor his memory. She also made peace with her clan. She strived to build a stronger relationship. Even if she was no longer considered to lead, she felt a strong connection was important.

She even closed the gap between her and Naruto. There were many times she felt she had missed her chance to tell him how she felt. The war almost took her future chances away. Once everything settled down, she built up the courage to be in his life, even if it wasn’t for romantic reasons.

And she connected with new friends as well. It was one of the benefits of forming an alliance. She didn’t have to keep her life in a bubble anymore. She could have old and new friends and a new life outside of being the former Hyuga heiress.

One of the friendships she was very proud of was with Temari, the heiress of Suna. After Temari moved to Konoha and married Shikamaru, she and Hinata immediately connected. Temari became like an older sister to her. Now, Hinata needed her more than anyone.

Standing outside of the Nara compound. Hinata took in the beautiful nature. She always loved visiting Temari and Shikamaru just to see the trees. Konoha was filled with them, but for some reason, this part of the forest was always the most beautiful. It felt more green as if it was thriving faster than any other part of the village. Probably thanks to the Nara’s careful nature no doubt.

Hinata had just enough time to appreciate the view before Temari saw her and immediately pulled her into a hug. “Hinata! It’s so good to see you!” The Suna princess wrapped her in a strong hug. Married life did not diminish her physical strength.

“Temari, I’m so glad you’re home.” Hinata hugged her back then stepped away. “I’m sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but I just needed someone to talk to. If that’s alright.”

Temari tilted her head in confusion, her brow lifting and her hand coming to her hip. “Are you in trouble, Hinata?”

“No, not really,” Hinata said. She fiddled with her hands, already feeling embarrassed about the topic she was about to bring up. “Can we talk about this a bit more in private? It’s a bit of a delicate situation…”

“Okay,” Temari said. They made their way into the house, Temari pointing Hinata to take a seat as she headed into the kitchen. Temari poured two cups of tea and set them on the table. They sat in the quiet of Temari’s common room, the rest of the house still sound asleep.

“You don’t have to worry about Shikamaru waking up. He’s too lazy to roll out of bed this early, even if it is time to leave for work.”

Hinata laughed at the expense of her friend. Temari often nagged about Shikamaru’s laziness but she knew it came from a place of sincere love.

“At least Shikamaru is able to get some sleep. I haven’t been able to rest soundly for a while…” Hinata said, gripping her cup in both her hands.

“What’s going on, Hinata?” Temari was concerned. Hinata was naturally filled with anxiety but this didn’t seem like a superficial issue. This was more serious, she could tell. “If you’re in trouble, you can tell me.”

“I’m not,” Hinata said loosening her grip on her teacup. “I just– I’m going to Suna.” she finally said. “I’m going to Suna to meet with your brother.”

Temari took a sip of her tea, her concern now confusion. “That’s all? Which one? If it’s Kankuro, I can understand why you’re worried.”

“No, I am meeting with Gaara actually.” Hinata’s head began to slowly lower back to her teacup.

“Why?” Temari asked. “Is it a mission? You don’t have to be nervous about diplomatic missions between our villages. We’re allies now.”

“No, it is not a mission.” Her head was now bowed down to her cup, her voice almost a whisper now. “My father is sending me for a personal matter.”

Temari banged her fist on the table, jolting Hinata into an upright position. “Hinata, just tell me what’s going on. Why does your father want you to meet with the Kazekage? And why are you acting weird about it?”

Hinata felt small. She was so meek compared to Temari. It was almost terrifying confessing her father’s intentions to Temari but she did not want to go through with this behind her friend’s back. Temari deserved to know the future fate of her brother.

She sighed. “My father wants me to marry Gaara.”

Temari choked on her tea, slamming her cup down to the table. Her face was complete shock with a bit of…amusement?

“What!?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Temari, can we please finish talking?” Hinata sat at the table watching her friend falling around with laughter. She just revealed her father’s intentions for her and Gaara. She expected a strong reaction from Temari, but she can’t say she was prepared for this. “I don’t understand how this is funny, it’s pretty serious to my family.”

Temari took a deep breath, leaning back in her chair, a smile still stitched on her lips. It barely held back the round of laughter bubbling in her chest but she kept it together. “I’m sorry, Hinata. There’s just so much to unpack here.” She giggled one more time before asking. “Please, repeat what you said.”

Hinata sighed. She had already repeated herself, more than once, each time receiving a round of laughter for her friend. “Temari…”

“Okay. I’m sorry.” Temari stood, grabbing the cups of now cold tea and taking them into the kitchen. “It’s not funny, Really, that’s not why I’m laughing. I’m just in disbelief. What exactly is your father’s plan?” She returned to her seat, completely serious now.

“My father just wants me to develop my relationship with your brother into a more intimate one. He thinks expanding our bloodline beyond Konoha will be beneficial.” Hinata explained. “Is there….something wrong with me marrying your brother?”

“What? No, of course not.” Temari reassured. “I actually like the idea of my brothers getting married soon, they need to settle down and well….if you marry Gaara at least I know he’ll be with someone I trust.”

Hinata blushed. She hadn’t put much thought into actually marrying Gaara and what a life as the Kazekage’s wife would be like, but he appreciated Temari’s approval.

“However…” Temari said.

Hinata’s blush disappeared. “However?”

“Hinata…” Temari grabbed Hinata’s hands in hers and gave her a soft smile. “Hinata, you’re a great person and you would make a great wife for Gaara but not under these circumstances. That’s way too much manipulation and there’s enough power hungry people in Gaara’s life. I can’t approve this plan.”

“Oh…” Hinata pulled her hands away from Temari’s, folding them into her lap. “I did expect your disapproval.” It was true, she even hoped for it. There was a part of her that wanted Temari to tell her not to go through with it, to not jeopardize the relationship she developed with Gaara.

But she also wanted support that maybe, just maybe, this was a good decision.

“I am making a mistake listening to my father. But I can not disappoint him. I’m sorry, Temari.” Hinata stood up to leave. The weight of what she was about to do was even heavier now. She was going to lose her friendships.

“Wait, Hinata.” Temari grabbed her again. She pulled Hinata back to the table. “I know this is hard and I’m sorry I didn’t give you the reassurance you wanted. But I have an idea. When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow,” Hinata said.

“Go home and prepare for it then and I’ll tell you tomorrow,” Temari said as she ushered her out the door. “Everything will be fine, trust me.”

Hinata headed home, now more confused than when she left. When she searched for Temari’s advice, she expected reassurance. Instead, she left with guilt and even more doubts and worries. What was Temari planning? What would she say to her tomorrow?

“How was your walk?” The moment Hinata entered the compound, her sister was waiting for her. She was dressed similarly to how she was dressed that morning, just with fewer papers and books. “You were gone for a long time.”

“Oh, Hanabi.” Hinata greeted her sister with a bow. “I..ran into a friend. We caught up. I figured it would be best to take advantage since I am leaving tomorrow.” Even though she was hiding her true intention, she managed to look her sister in the eyes.

Hanabi felt suspicious but she did not push it. She trusted her sister and wanted what was best for her. All day she thought about her sister’s mission tomorrow and how powerless she felt to stop it.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Hanabi asked.

“Yes,” Hinata said, smiling. “I am already packed and have my route mapped out. I can only hope I will be able to sleep tonight and that I attract no trouble on the way.”

“Yes well…” Hanabi stopped. Her eyes lit up for a moment as she got an idea, a way she could intervene and protect her sister. “Well, maybe it would be safer if you did not go alone.”

“I don’t think I need a guard.” Hinata countered. “That would only make my arrival even more suspicious.”

“You’re right,” Hanabi said. “That’s why I’m going to join you. I’m better suited to protect you anyway.” Hanabi turned away, satisfied with her decision. “I shall alert father and go get ready.”

Hanabi was already gone before Hinata could counter. Her sister was joining her. Hinata’s anxiety about the situation was now through the roof. There was no way she was sleeping tonight.

As the sun rose, Hinata marched out of her room. Her eyes heavy, the dark bags under her eyes revealing her recent bout of insomnia. As she reached the entrance of the compound, her bags on her back, Hanabi and their father greeted her there. Hanabi was also packed which means she managed to convince their father to allow her to tag along.

“Make us proud, Hinata.” their father said. Hanabi didn’t smile at that, she simply looked at Hinata.

“Are you ready?” Hanabi asked.

“Yes,” Hinata said. “Let’s go.”

As the two sisters walked through the village, Hinata took in the sights of her home for what she feared would be the last time. She didn’t want to sound too confident about her chances of succeeding but she did not want to have her hopes up for being able to return home either.

“Don’t worry, Hinata.” Her sister interrupted her thoughts. “I know you’re nervous, even though you won’t say it. But I can tell.”

Hinata smiled at that. Her sister knew her so well.

“You don’t have to worry. No matter what happens, you’re not going to be alone.” Hanabi continued.

“She’s right,” came a voice from in front of them. The two sisters stopped right before reaching the gate of Konoha. Hinata gasped, her cheeks turning red as she took in the person standing before her.

“Temari?” Hinata asked.

Temari smiled. “I told you I had a plan. I’m going with you.”


	4. Chapter 4

The travel time from Suna was a long one, a minimum of three days. Sometimes it would take longer, having to chart through opposite terrains. One could get lost among the trees or the dunes if you were unfamiliar with the grace of each landscape. Luckily, the three shinobi traveling together were more than experienced with crossing the leaf-sand border.

But not so much with each other.

“I still don’t understand why she’s tagging along,” Hanabi said to her sister, giving a not so approving look to Temari. She was excited about accompanying her sister to make sure everything ran smoothly. It would give her a chance to learn how to mediate interregional relationships and offer a chance to bond with her sister. Now they were stuck with a third wheel.

“I could say the same thing about you, short stack,” Temari responded, offense dripping from her voice and plastered across her face. Temari didn’t initially have a problem with Hanabi tagging along. It was the last few hours of obvious disdain that Hanabi was giving off that bothered her the most. “You got a problem with me?”

“I’m here to protect my sister,” Hanabi replied, pounding through the trees, her steps getting heavier with each irritated second. “And it’s my job as future heiress to oversee something like this. I thought your job was to stay at home and be a housewife.”

Temari dash over to where Hanabi was traveling, appearing on a branch directly in front of her, stopping the younger girl from continuing on. “My job is to protect my siblings. I don’t give a damn about your clan duties, not when my family is involved. And for your information, I’m also Hinata’s friend. I can support and protect at the same time….without being a brat.” Hanabi and Temari glared at each other for a few moments, sizing each other up. Hinata managed to get between them, wincing at the metaphorical daggers shooting from their eyes.

“Hey, we don’t have to fight on this trip. We’re all going with the same goal in mind, to make sure this decision isn’t a bad one.” Hinata appreciated her sister and her friend tagging along, but she did not anticipate such animosity.

Hanabi crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I’m not traveling with someone who doesn’t trust us.”

“Hey! I had no problem with you until you started having problems with me a few hours ago.” Temari placed her hands on her hips. “But fine, keep being a baby and go home, future heiress.”

“Hanabi, please…” Hinata pleaded with her sister. Hanabi looked Hinata in the eyes and softened her stance. This entire trip was for Hinata. She could not let her sister travel without her.

“Fine, let’s keep moving,” Hanabi said, jumping past the both of them to continue the route.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata said, bowing to Temari. “She’s not normally this…mean.”

Temari held up a hand. “It’s fine,” she said, smiling. “Her big sister is involved which makes me enemy number one. I understand. Let’s just keep moving.”

Hinata smiled and followed behind them, hopeful for a more peaceful trip.

The next two days went by without a hitch. Hanabi remained friendly enough with Temari, though Hinata felt that there was something more going on. Her sister still ignored her friend for the majority of the trip and did enjoy having to interact with her much. Hinata was grateful they did not come across any enemies in their travels. She was not hopeful about the potential teamwork situation.

At dusk of day three, the trio made their way through the desert of Suna. Temari became the lookout for potential natural obstacles. Sandstorms, sinkholes, quicksand; any of those things could extend their trip by another 24 hours. Possibly more.

“It must have been rough growing up in such a harsh terrain,” Hinata said, her legs asking for a place to rest. Even as it was setting, the sun was burning down on them. “I feel like I would want to leave every day.”

Temari laughed. She wasn’t as beaten down by the sun as her two companions. Despite her time in Konoha, she was still able to endure the unrelenting force of the desert. “It’s not so bad when you’re used to it. To be honest, getting used to Konoha was a bit weird. I was always so cold when I first moved there.”

Hinata couldn’t imagine being cold in Konoha. The weather was always so moderate there but thinking about growing up adjusted so such intense heat, she could understand how Temari’s felt. “Did you hate it at first?”

Temari thought for a moment. The setting sun reflected off her golden hair bringing out the natural tan in her skin that has been lost living with so much shade. “No. It was just something to get used to. I knew I wanted to live there, I wanted to keep Shikamaru in his home. When you really want something, the transition isn’t so bad.”

“I really want to get into the village but this transition across the desert is awful,” Hanabi spoke up. The two older women laughed, silently agreeing as they trekked along.

Within a few hours, the gates of Suna came into view. Two grand walls almost connecting. Watchtowers could be seen atop them, night guards pacing back and forth along the wall. Even from this distance, Hinata could tell that they’ve been noticed and would likely be greeted soon.

Eventually, they reached the gates and were approached by four shinobi. Thanks to the new alliance, the greeting was much faster and friendlier than either of them could last remember. Temari received multiple bows and an offer to be escorted to her brothers. She declined, insisting on finding them herself. She did not want this experience to be even more overwhelming for Hinata than it needed to be.

“Don’t worry, I’m the only guide these two need.” Temari led the sisters through the main street of Suna. The village was sleeping with only a few people milling about, most of which were shinobi. In the center of the village, Hinata noticed one of the tallest buildings, its lights still on. She could almost make out the figure in the window, his back turned to them all.

Temari threw her arm across Hinata’s shoulders, taking in the sight of the village she left behind. She took in a deep breath, a smile growing on her face. “Welcome home.”

Hinata looked around one last time before moving, her gaze shifting to the gate again as it closed behind them. She sighed.

‘Welcome home.’


	5. Chapter 5

The sun set over Suna yet Gaara’s work carried on. He never had a busy night, just persistent ones. After years of suffering from his insomnia, the young Kazekage had the advantage over his “endless paperwork”. It wasn’t quite “endless” but Gaara could understand why others would not be so thrilled with this job.

It was a lot of reading, a lot of writing, and a lot of sitting in one place. Although his various meetings led him all across the village, sometimes even across the country, it still consisted of reading, writing, and sitting. But he never complained. Although his siblings did their best to force breaks into his schedule, Gaara relented to take them.

Knock, knock

Even now.

Before Gaara could even respond, Kankuro was already entering his office. He didn’t bother to look up from his work or even speak. Even as his brother walked to the front of his desk and stood above him, casting a shadow onto his papers.

“Not even a ‘hello’ for your big brother? That’s rude, Gaara.” Kankuro gave his best pout. “Temari would be disappointed.”

Gaara’s hand kept moving as he scribbled his signature across various documents. After a brief moment of silence, Gaara finally stopped and looked up. “Hello, Kankuro.”

Kankuro smiled, crossing his arms. “That’s better. Now, are you ready to leave for the night? I’m not taking no for an answer, not this time.”

Gaara looked down at his stack of papers. It was clearly a lot and he hoped his brother would believe that it was urgent for him to finish. However, these papers did not need to be taken care of for another week or two –– he just liked being ahead of the game.

“I think it would be better if I stayed and worked a bit longer. If you’d rather leave, you can.” Gaara said.

Kankuro sighed. It was like this every night. Normally, he would let his brother be. But tonight, he needed for Gaara to leave his office. “Gaara, you’ve been shut in this room for the past week now.”

“That’s not true,” Gaara interrupted. “I left my office plenty of times this week.”

“Just to go get shut in another room to do the same thing. I’m not going to let you overwork yourself.” Kankuro walked around Gaara’s desk and pulled his chair back. “Get up.”

“Brother––”

“Get up, Gaara. We don’t have all night.”

Gaara knew he wasn’t going to get out of this without a fight. It would ultimately be easier to just do as his brother says and take a break. He knew that taking a break wouldn’t do any harm but still…

“Okay.” Gaara sighed and stood up, tucking his documents back into their files and tucking those files into drawers. He let Kankuro lead him out, stopping only to lock his office and make sure the lights were off. “Where are we going?”

Kankuro shrugged. “That depends. How much can you afford for dinner?”

Gaara stopped then. “I have to pay? That’s harsh, even for you.” He began to reach into his pockets, searching for his wallet.

“I never said I was going to be fair tonight. Just expect that.” Kankuro gave his brother his best mischievous smile as Gaara began to count his money. Granted, neither of them were struggling to make ends meet. Far from it actually. But Gaara still was not a big spender.

“Just tell me where you want to eat, brother. Tonight can be special.” Gaara said.

Kankuro draped his arm over his brother’s shoulder, pulling him close. “You can say that twice.”

Gaara let his brother lead him across the village to the center, where all the food shops were. The sun was fully set now and the buildings were covered in hanging lamps and tiny bulbs. This was definitely something Gaara appreciated about leaving his office; seeing just how beautiful his village could be.

Finally, they settled at a simple noodle shop. Definitely not as fancy as Gaara was fearing his brother would pick. They sat down and picked up a menu, Kankuro drooling over each item as if he hadn’t eaten in days.

“Are you going to order, Gaara?” Kankuro asked, pushing the menu towards him.

Gaara tugged on the menu and gave it a look over. There wasn’t much he had a taste for but he also needed dinner.

“How rude of you both. Eating before your guests.” Said Temari, just a few steps away from entering the shop. “I swear neither of you learned anything, huh?”

Kankuro rolled his eyes, not at all surprised about the sudden appearance of his sister. He was alerted of her arrival an hour before she even entered the village. Gaara, on the other hand, was completely shocked.

Of course, he was happy to see her, but he was not given the news of her visitation. Nor was he alerted that she was arriving with the heirs of the Hyuga Clan from Konoha.

“Temari, what are you doing here?” Gaara asked, standing to his feet.

“Calm down, little brother. I was just joking.” She reached over to ruffle his hair, urging him to sit back down. “At least someone is excited to see me.” She poked her tongue at Kankuro.

“More like shocked. He had no idea you were coming. I had to practically drag him down here.” Kankuro said, picking his menu back up.

“I would have come sooner if I knew it was a family visit. I’m sorry, Temari.” He bowed to her. “I also apologize to you both, Hinata and Hanabi. I was not made aware of your visit either.”

“You can make it up to us by letting us sit and eat. We’ve traveled through the desert, Kazekage-sama.” Hanabi spoke, walking to the table to sit.

“I also would have picked somewhere fancier if I had known,” Gaara said, not regretting following his brother blindly.

“This is fine, Gaara,” Hinata said, giving her best smile. “We don’t need special accommodations. Though, we are concerned that you didn’t know we were coming.”

“I will figure out where the error was,” Gaara assured.

“I knew they were coming,” Kankuro said, passing his menu to Hanabi.

“Did you also know you’re helping me take my bags to our hotel?” Temari said, reaching over to pull Kankuro to his feet. “Come help me and Hanabi get settled in.”

“What? But what about dinner?” Kankuro protested.

“Yes, I thought you both were hungry. We can move to a different restaurant if you wish.” Gaara insisted.

“Don’t worry about us, Gaara. You keep Hinata company while Hanabi and I go settle in. Come on, Kankuro!” Temari said, pulling her brother along with her.

Hanabi stood up and stopped to give her sister a glance, then Gaara, before leaving with the siblings.

“I guess it’s just us now,” Gaara said, returning to the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Saying Hinata was caught off guard would be an understatement. The Hyuga girl would have expected to grow used to so many surprises and yet this was the biggest one yet. Without warning, Temari, Kankuro and Hanabi abandoned her with Gaara in a restaurant. She could already guess what they’re plan was but she didn’t expect it to happen so soon. They all just arrived. Forcing them together would just raise suspicion.

A blush came over her cheeks as Gaara offered for her to sit down, taking a seat of his own across from her. He was carrying on, as usual, doing his best to make her feel welcome to his village.

She sighed.

Hesitating to eat with him would only make him suspicious for why she’s here. At this point, they were still just friends and friends ate together all the time. She stopped fiddling with her jacket hem and sat down, staring blankly at her menu.

“Are you alright?” Gaara broke the silence. More moments than Hinata could have counted passed before she realized there was no conversation going on. He jumped at his voice, embarrassment coloring her cheeks again.

“I’m sorry, Gaara! I didn’t realize I was so quiet. It was just a long journey.” She attempted to wave the awkwardness away with just her hand before settling back down into a similar state she had before.

Gaara, who also hadn’t touched his menu, shuffled both of them to the side, clearing the table. “Perhaps it would be best if you rest first. I won’t take offense.” He began to stand. “I would like to have time to pick a better restaurant for us, anyway.”

Hinata considered protesting but deep down, she wanted to leave. Being sent here on a mission was one thing, but having her sister and Temari force her into a game of matchmaker without warning – she needed time to prepare.

“Ah, perhaps you’re right. I’m sorry if we pulled you away from your work for this,” she said, standing up from her seat as well.

“It wasn’t an issue. I always look forward to spending time with my siblings and friends. Hopefully next time, it will be better coordinated.” He led her back to the streets, offering to lead her to the inn.

She declined. It would be nice to have time alone to clear her head, although she didn’t say that to him. She simply wished him a good night and let them part ways.

As she entered her room, she was immediately ambushed by Temari. The older girl gripped her arm and dragged her through the door. Hanabi sat on the bed in her room while Kankuro stood in the corner, a bowl of ramen in his hand. He didn’t look very happy.

“How did it go?” Temari asked, excited to hear the news. Hinata looked between her and Kankuro, not sure how much she wanted her brother to hear of this plan. Everything was a still secret, so much so that Gaara didn’t even know she was coming. She was being to doubt her father’s plan, if it was something that would even be allowed.

She moved towards the bed, plopping down on her stomach, her head buried in her pillow. “It didn’t.”

Hanabi looked at Temari just in time to see her exasperated face. “Why not? It was Gaara, wasn’t it? He was probably being weird, I’ll talk to him.”

“No, Temari!” Hinata sat up, reaching out to stop Temari from leaving. “It wasn’t Gaara’s fault. I appreciate your support, Temari, but I don’t want to rush this. We spent three days traveling to get here and then you forced me alone with him. It’s hard enough knowing that my clan depends on this. I don’t want to make things more complicated by rushing.”

Temari sighed, calming down. She looked at Hanabi who seemed to understand as well. This was Hinata’s mission, not theirs. At the end of the day, it was Hinata’s job to make this arranged marriage happen. It was their job to offer support.

“Fine. Move slow. But not too slow. It’s hard enough to get anywhere with Gaara, to begin with.” Temari shook her head, thinking about how dense her brothers could be at times when it came to things like this. “Even Kankuro could use some help.”

At that moment, all three turned back to the corner, remembering that Kankuro was still in the room. He was halfway through his bowl of ramen, his expression even more discontented than when Hinata first arrived. He took another mouthful of noodles before looking up at the eyes staring at him. Finishing a long slurp, he sat the bowl down and sighed.

“Look, I don’t know what you guys are talking about and to be honest, I’m not interested in your plan. Can I go get real food now?” he said.

Temari shook her head and moved aside to let him leave. “Fine but stop by Gaara’s office again and make sure he eats too.”

“Yea yea.” he waved her off as he left, the door shutting behind him.

Hinata smiled as he left. She always enjoyed Kankuro’s company and how calm and collected he usually was. Even when he was more animated, he had this calming charm about him. She considered running after him to offer to pay for his meal. It was the least she could do to make up for what happened earlier.

But perhaps another day. A yawn swept up her body and extended through her limbs. She was tired. Gaara was right, she needed to rest.

“Let’s call it a night, okay? I’ll update you on my new approach tomorrow,” she said, beginning to settle into her own bed. Hanabi and Temari both looked at the time and agreed it would be best to recharge. They wished each other a good night before drifting off to their respective rooms, leaving Hinata alone.

The next morning, Hinata woke with a start. There was knocking at her door. It wasn’t frantic but it was persistent. The sun was up so she shook away the idea of anything sinister. Still, she remained alert. Making her way to the door, she turned the handle and peeked through.

“K-Kankuro-sama?” She immediately shut the door, taking a moment to be sure she was decent. Luckily, she slept in the clothes she wore yesterday so at best, she was just disheveled.

She opened the door again, smoothing her hair down. “What are you doing here, Kankuro?”

Kankuro looked completely unphased by her reaction to his presence. His hands buried deep in his pockets, he just offered her a smile in greeting. “Sorry if I woke you, but I was sent to get you.”

She stopped, her hand gripping the door handle again. “Sent? For me?”

“Yea.” Kankuro’s smile fell but his demeanor remained welcoming. “Hey, I don’t know what’s going on any more than you are. The council just asked me to get you. I’m sure its nothing serious, yknow? Besides––” he leaned closer to her. “I’m wouldn’t be afraid of those old geezers. They’re probably still figuring out the terms of our new alliance.” He leaned back with a smirk, thinking himself clever.

Hinata smiled, feeling a bit more at ease. She didn’t like the idea of being retrieved but she was grateful that Kankuro was the one to meet her. “Okay,” she said, “give me a moment?”

“Sure.” Kankuro smiled at her again. As she shut the door, Kankuro sighed. “Whatever is happening here, I hope its good.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Do you ever miss your sister?” Hinata asked.

It wasn’t a long walk back to the Kazekage Mansion, but long enough for a short conversation. Kankuro escorted Hinata through the busy streets of Sunagakure. The sun had risen hours ago but the night chill still lingered. Most shops had their best business early in the day; get the hard work out of the way before the heat came.

They dodged vendor carts and kids running through the dirt roads. Things were so much more crowded than any other time Hinata had visited. So much more lively and human.

Kankuro chuckled, the corners of his lip tugging into a smirk. “Yea, I guess you can say that. She was all I had for so long, y’know? It’s hard not to miss her.”

Hinata reflected on those words. Her relationship with Hanabi was never perfect given their circumstances, but Hanabi was her sister. She was, in a less literal sense, the only family she felt like she had.

“But it gets easier. Especially now that Gaara is better and we get along great. Plus we’re all so busy now, I get caught up in work, sometimes I just forget to check in..” His voice grew distant. His walking slowed just slightly as he stared ahead. For a moment, Hinata could have sworn he looked pained. Scared even.

Before she could reach out to him, he shook it off, picking up the pace again and continuing his thought. “I learned that being older with responsibility, it can be harder to connect. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to lose that connection. She’ll always be my favorite sister.”

Hinata laughed. “She’s your only sister, though.” she pointed out.

“Yea, for now. But even so…I don’t ever wanna lose my sister.” Kankuro said, the somber in his voice returning.

Hinata looked down at her feet as they continued to walk. In the brief minutes before they reached their destination, Hinata thought about the feeling she saw on his face. She could tell that Kankuro felt the same thing she’s been feeling this entire time. The same thing Hanabi has been feeling ever since their father gave her this assignment.

What if she loses me forever?

Should everything go as planned, the distance between them would be no greater than the distance between Kankuro and Temari. But even so, they each would have a role that could prevent them from keeping in touch the same way. The amount of work Hanabi had in front of her as she prepared to take the title as Heiress and whatever role Hinata would have as the wife of a kage –– would that be enough to drive them apart?

Hinata was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand gripping her arm tight. It pulled her back easily before loosening. She didn’t fight back but instead turned to see Kankuro next to her, his hand around her arm. He looked a bit concerned but it dissolved into a smile as he pointed at the entrance with his other hand.

“I don’t think walking through the wall is the best way to get in. But that’s just me,” he said.

Hinata jumped back, almost cartoonishly, as she realized the wall in front of her. Looking around, a few eyes fell on her and she blushed. She dashed towards the entrance, pulling Kankuro along with her before she embarrassed herself even more.

“I’m sorry!” she bowed to him. “I should have been paying more attention.”

Kankuro shook his head, giving her a pat on the shoulder. “It’s no big deal. Besides, not that many people were watching.”

With that, Kankuro’s entire demeanor shifted. They were in the Kazekage mansion and the real reason for Hinata’s requested presence still lingered in the air. “The council meeting room is up this way. Let’s go.”

He lead her up a flight of stairs and down a few hallways, passing various other offices and meeting rooms that served a lesser purpose. Finally rounding a corner, they arrived in a hallway that only contained two doors: the council meeting room and the kazekage’s office. Without missing a beat, Kankuro headed straight to his brother’s office, giving it a few raps before heading inside. He gestured subtly for Hinata to stay where she was as he closed the door.

Hinata was sure if she strained hard enough, she could hear their conversation, but instead, she stayed perfectly still and waited. Within a few minutes, the other door in the hallway opened and an older man walked out. He was dressed in what Hinata would assume to be Suna’s council garbs. At first, he didn’t notice her. It wasn’t until he reached for the kazekage office door that he turned to her as well.

“What are you–– your eyes! You’re the Hyuga Problem,” he said.

Problem?

“I don’t––” Hinata started before he cut her off.

“We will deal with you later. Stay here and be quiet.” He rapped on the door a few times and waited. It wasn’t long before Hinata heard Kankuro’s voice as the door opened. He stood in the doorway, almost as if he was guarding Gaara from the council member. Even when the man requested Gaara’s presence, Kankuro did not budge. Instead, the conversation happened through him. Gaara responding from wherever he was seated inside as the council member, obviously frustrated, gave his case. Not too much longer passed before Kankuro stepped aside and his brother emerged. Hinata had a feeling it wasn’t necessary for Kankuro to guard the door whenever someone requested him, but it was something Gaara didn’t care to discourage.

Gaara gave a quick glance to Hinata, acknowledging her presence before following the council member back to the meeting room.

“We’ll be back for you, Hinata,” Kankuro said. From him, it sounded reassuring, despite the circumstances.

She smiled nevertheless. “I’ll be here.”


	8. Chapter 8

The meeting felt like it lasted for hours. Hinata moved from standing to sitting in the hallway, watching the minutes tick by excruciatingly slow. She didn’t know what the context of this specific meeting was, but given the council member’s reaction to seeing her, it wasn’t hard to guess.

_Father_, she thought to herself. _What have you done?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shadow moving under the door to the meeting room. She stood up, assuming someone would be retrieving her. The door parted slightly, big enough for Kankuro to squeeze his way out and make close the door without revealing what was happening inside. He looked irritated. The paint on his face crinkled as he shook his head. He managed to relax quickly however, approaching Hinata with a more exasperated look.

“Sorry for dragging you all the way over here but we have to go,” he said. Without missing a beat, he began to lead Hinata back down the hallway. Hinata looked back at the door.

“But what about Gaara?” she asked. Kankuro tensed up then, his grip on her becoming tighter than she would have liked. Was he angry? Whatever was spoken in that room, he didn’t reveal to her.

“We’ll talk about it later,” was all he had to offer. As they rounded the corner, Hinata heard the door to the meeting room open and shut. Managing to catch one last glance, he saw Gaara leave the room and without turning to face her, re-enter his office.

Once outside, Kankuro finally released Hinata from his grip. “Sorry about that,” he said. Hinata didn’t think twice about it, clearly /something/ happened in that room. Did they know why she was here? Was something worse going on? Did she herself have all the true information? She reached out to him.

“Kankuro–” at that moment she interrupted by the sound of her own name being called. Just a little ways past them, Temari was making her way to the Kazekage mansion. The surprise on her face showed that Temari didn’t expect to see either her brother or Hinata there at all. This only made her light up more, curiosity and knowing simultaneously coming to the forefront.

Temari gave one glance to Kankuro, then pushed past him, scooting closer to Hinata. “Did you talk to Gaara? How did it go?”

“It didn’t,” Kankuro said before Hinata had the chance to speak. “I’m taking her back to her room,” he paused, “, if she wants me to that is. If not, then I’m going back to Gaara.”

Temari frowned, her hand coming to rest on her hip. She regarded Kankuro once then looked at Hinata. She was clearly out of the loop but she could tell she wasn’t the only one. “Kankuro, what the hell happened?”

“Temari.,” Hinata said but Temari raised a hand to stop her.

“What is going on?” Temari continued.

Kankuro didn’t flinch from his older sister, a surprise to them all. Temari had a way of dealing with her brothers to get them to talk. She was the eldest after all. But today was different; Kankuro was going to be stubborn.

“I’ll tell you later.” He said, gesturing for Hinata to follow him. He clearly didn’t want to talk about the situation here in the middle of the street but Temari wasn’t sure he would talk about it at all. She was just as stubborn as her brothers and she wanted answers.

Holding Hinata back, she stood up tall against her brother. He was almost a foot taller than her but that made no difference. “Kankuro, tell me what is going on.”

“Why don’t you tell me what the hell is going on?” Kankuro snapped. His entire demeanor was different from earlier this morning. He was tense and Hinata wanted to calm him down. But with Temari was a wall between them, she didn’t know what to do.

“What are you talking about?” Temari asked, meeting her brother’s stare.

“What am I talking about? This whole ridiculous plan that you’re in on! That’s what I’m talking about, Temari.” Kankuro said.

Temari stepped closer to him. “Ridiculous? I’m trying to help things go smoothly! I’m trying to help our brother get a better life!”

“A better life? By tricking him? Do you even care about his feelings or is this just a game of matchmaker for you?”

“This isn’t just a game to me. No one is tricking him, I’m just doing what’s best for him!” She countered.

“How do you know what’s best for him when you don’t even live here!” With that, time felt like it froze. The trio was aware of people milling about around them, but the space felt quiet and still. Temari didn’t know how to counter, at least she was taken too far back to think of a reply in time.

“Hinata. Let’s go.” Kankuro commanded and began to walk away. Hinata hesitated for a moment, looking at Temari to make sure she was okay, then ran off after Kankuro.

“H-hey!” Temari called out, but she was left alone in the middle of the street.

It didn’t take long for them to reach Hinata’s inn. The atmosphere around them was thick and Hinata couldn’t stand it anymore. She turned to him.

“Kankuro, is this all my fault?” She asked, her hands shook but she met his gaze head-on. Still blind to what the true context of the meeting was, she decided to accept full responsibility for the actions of her clan. “If I have to leave, I will. You don’t have to worry about protecting my feelings.”

Kankuro sighed. For the first time since they left the mansion, Kankuro started to seem more like himself. The intensity he’d been carrying subsided and he was once again a comforting presence. “I’m sorry, Hinata. I didn’t mean for you to see any of that.” He said. He rolled his head to the side. “Look, it’s been a long day. Gaara is…” he stopped. “I’ll just come pick you up tomorrow morning, okay? We’ll talk about it then.”

He gave her a pat on the head and smiled, before turning back down the street. She watched him disappear down the street before entering the inn and settling in for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning arrived easy. There was no knocking and no summons. For a moment Hinata thought yesterday was a bad dream and opted to sink further under her blankets. As her eyes fluttered open briefly and noticed the sun, she sat up with a start.

“Kankurō!”

The puppet master said he would pick her up today and here she was wasting the morning. In a panic she dressed herself and rushed toward the door. In her hurry, she swung open the door and crashed into a broad chest. Strong arms came to keep her upright, and she was met with a smile and chuckle.

“Sorry if I kept you waiting, are you in a hurry?” Kankurō said as he let her go. He was in more casual wear today, his face even clean of paint and his hair was free of his hat. If he hadn’t spoken, Hinata would not have recognized him immediately, if at all. With his face clear of make-up, Hinata could now see the resemblance between him and his siblings. It was surreal and a bit embarrassing.

She blushed staring at his face for so long. Yes, he was handsome, that was obvious. But seeing him so bare, it was like looking at him completely naked. She almost couldn’t take it.

“N-no, Kankurō-san! You didn’t keep me waiting at all. I just woke up so…” she trailed off, embarrassed now that she had slept so late and was admitting to almost missing their meeting. She bowed to him. “I’m sorry I wasn’t more prepared.”

Kankurō laughed, his smile much more prominent without his paint. He looked older. Not aging just much more mature than Hinata would have thought he was. This was the true face of Gaara’s older brother. Before she could realize, Kankurō was already a few feet away from her, walking towards the exit of the inn.

“Are you coming or are you gonna stand there staring into space?” he shrugged. “I’m cool with either but I think this might be more fun.”

“R-right!” She blushed and took off after him.

Today seemed so like yesterday. They walked down the same streets, the weather was the same and there were groups of people Hinata was almost sure she saw yesterday. It felt like someone pressed a redo button and all the tension of yesterday was erased. But she knew that wasn’t the case. The meeting with Gaara, the fight between Kankurō and Temari, the insults she received the council member: those were all real. They happened, and they were still happening despite how relaxed today seemed.

She looked over at Kankurō and he seemed happy. He seemed relaxed, but she knew he had to be stressed. There was drama and tension between all three of the siblings and that couldn’t be easy. But despite that, he still chose to hang out with her and to ease her own mind of the situation. Kankurō truly was a good person.

“Y’know if you keep staring at me you’re gonna run into another building.” Kankurō said as he put his hand out, grabbing her shoulder to stop her tracks. They were at their destination.

“An orphanage?” Hinata was confused.

“Yea, I think you might like it here.” Kankuro responded, opening the door for her. “The kids are great here. Most of them anyway.”

Perhaps it was the heat of desert she wasn’t used to or maybe it was the amount of blushing she did today, but she was so confused by Kankurō’s intentions. “Kankurō-san, don’t you think I’m too old to be put in an orphanage?”

Kankurō stopped and turned around to look at her. He was quiet for a long moment, looking at her seriously before bursting with laughter. “I really had no idea you were so funny, Hinata.” His laugh spread throughout the building, which wasn’t very big.

Suna has more than one orphanage and they were all on the smaller side. Having too many bodies in one place would increase the level of heat which would lead to more child death, something Suna has enough of. The max amount of kids in that particular building was 30 at a time, and they were rarely ever the same kids.

Kankurō’s laughter attracted the attention of the staff and orphans in the building, but three in particular made their way to him. Three boys all younger than 12 walked across the room with varying levels of excitement. What looked like the youngest one all but ran to the puppeteer, his arms wrapping around Kankurō’s leg once he was close enough. The oldest didn’t look too happy to see him and the middle child wasn’t really paying much attention.

“Hey, hey Kinji! I just saw you the other day!” Kankurō picked him up. The boy had to have been no older than six. He has light green eyes hidden behind dark brown hair and the biggest smile on his face as Kankurō held him. That smile faded as he looked over at Hinata. The boy tightened his grip on Kankurō protectively. 

“Who is that?” Kinji said.

Hiroki, the oldest boy, walked closer to them, eyeing Hinata over. “Is this your girlfriend?”

Hinata blushed a bright crimson, a sound of embarrassment leaving her mouth. She bowed repeatedly. “No, I’m not! We’re just friends. It’s nice to meet you!”

Kankurō laughed and went over to ruffle Hiroki’s hair which wasn’t met kindly. “Wouldn’t you like to know, huh Hiroki? Hey, Norio!” He called for the middlest boy who was staring across the room. “Don’t be rude, say hello to my friend.” Norio looked over that them briefly and waved before walking off. Kankurō sighed and sat Kinji down and gestured at the remaining duo. “Hinata, this is Kinji and Hiroki. And daydream boy over there is Norio. They’re three orphans who live here.”

“We’re brothers.” Hiroki pointed out, looking at Kankurō disappointedly.

“Right. They’re also brothers.” Kankurō corrected himself. He could see the look of confusion of Hinata’s face. The three children looked nothing alike but before she could say anything, Kankurō shooed the boys off. “Hey, run off and play. I need to talk to my friend for a bit.”

Kinji pouted, giving Hinata a less than kind look before turning away. Hiroki looked at Hinata for a moment before also turning around. “We’ll be in the cafeteria. It’s lunchtime.” Hiroki said.

“I’ll meet you there!” Kankuro yelled after them before turning to Hinata. “Nice kids, huh?” Hinata just nodded, only one question currently on her mind.

“Are they really brothers?” she asked.

“Yea, about that. I’ll save you the details of how they ended up here but obviously they’re not related. But they’re close and they’re kinda the only family they have. They’re really protective of each other.”

“And of you.” Hinata said.

“Heh, well one of them is.” Kankurō laughed. “That’s Kinji, the youngest. I think he’s the only one that actually likes me to be honest. The other two aren’t bad, they’re just guarded and well, I’m trying to get through to them.”

“Did you think bringing me here would help them let their guard down?” Hinata looked back at the boys playing in front of the cafeteria door. The two youngest were talking and playing while Hiroki continued to stare at Kankurō and Hinata. Upon seeing them staring back at him, he herded his sibling into the cafeteria. “I’m not sure they like me that much.”

Kankurō shrugged. “They just gotta get used to you.” He led Hinata to a group of chairs placed at the entrance wall. Once they sat, he relaxed and stared off across the room.

“I’m not really sure why I brought you here. I come here every week if I can make it and I try to spend as much time with the kids here, especially those three. Teaching them things, playing with them, bringing them gifts. I just thought maybe seeing a new face would be good for them.” He looked at her. “And maybe good for you too.”

They were quiet for a while. They watched as the kids slowly filed out of the main room and into the cafeteria. It really must be lunchtime. Hinata couldn’t imagine the hardship these kids must be going through, and from what Kankurō implied, Hiroki, Kinji, and Norio didn’t have the best life before coming here. But they found each other and they found Kankurō. In a way, they found a family outside of their own to rely on and it made Hinata appreciate her own family connections. It also led her to finally ask:

“How are Gaara and Temari?”

Kankurō tensed up a bit at the mention of his siblings but then relaxed. He sighed, leaning forward in his chair and rubbing his neck. “Uh, Gaara is fine. I didn’t get to see him today since I had the day off and I didn’t wanna break my promises to you or the kids here. And Temari…” He looked off. “We haven’t spoken since the fight yesterday. I’m sure she’s okay but…it’s just…” he trailed off.

Hinata put her hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to talk about it. I just wanted to be sure everything was okay since this is basically my fault. I’m sorry that I caused drama between the three of you.”

Kankurō shook his head, putting his arm around Hinata’s shoulder. “We had drama before you came.” He laughed. “And we’ll always have drama but you know what I really want right now? Food.” He stood up and stretched, reaching out to lift Hinata to her feet.

“You ready to eat? He asked.

“Yea,” she said and they walked to the cafeteria.


	10. Chapter 10

Orphanage food wasn’t the best and Hinata could only imagine it had to do with budget and resources. Suna, although a beautiful village, was very limited in what they could grow. The majority of the imports brought into the village were served to the shinobi first. Then they were divided amongst the civilians, and what was left ( which couldn’t be much ) was given to those who needed help the most.

Hinata stared down at her tray: a portion of plain rice with an egg. It was a simple meal but not so simple she would turn her nose up to it. Still, it saddened her that these children couldn’t experience a more complex meal; the luxury of being loved by a family.

“Hiroki, eat.” Kankurō said, pushing the bowl towards the eldest child. Hinata snapped back to the present. She had zoned out and didn’t realize that Hiroki was the only one not eating. The boy stared down at his bowl, then gave a cold glance at Kankurō. “I’m not hungry,” was all he had to offer in response.

Kankurō sighed. Clearly this was a battle he’s had to deal with before. At first, Hinata wanted to speak out and defend Hiroki. But a quick glance at him told her why Kankurō was pushing. The child was pale and seemed a bit on the thin side, as if he were recovering from a recent bout of illness.

Regardless of her intervention, Kankurō relented, clearly not in the mood to fight this battle. Picking up his own chopsticks, he began to eat his own food, a slight grimace gracing his face as he did.

“They’ll serve something better tomorrow,” Hiroki spoke up. “I’ll just wait til then.”

Hiroki wasn’t someone who hated eating, but often after sickness, it would take a while for his body to fully consume as much as he would like. It irritated him as much as it irritated Kankurō but he wasn’t going to confide in the man. Instead, he laid his head down, chin resting on his wrists and stared ahead.

His gaze was on Hinata, not because he wanted it to be but because there was nowhere else to look. After a few moments of staring, he pushed his bowl towards her. An offering.

“You’re a guest, right? You can have my bowl.”

Hinata blushed. Startled by his kindness, she pushed the bowl away, stuttering out a response. “N-no! I don’t need anymore. Please, eat your own food.” Hiroki stared at the bowl again then shrugged, unfazed by her rejection.

“Um,” Hinata began again. “I really think you should eat something. It’s not good to skip meals.”

“I told you.” Hiroki said, now offering his bowl of rice to Norio, who absentmindedly accepted it. “I’ll eat something tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, we’re having kare-raisu!” Kinji suddenly interjected. He was sitting close to Kankurō, his bowl mostly empty. “Hiroki always has two bowls when they serve kare-raisu. And the adults let him because he’s always so sick.”

Hiroki cast a slight agitated look at his brother before playfully flicking him with a few grains of rice.

“Hey!” Kinji said, dusting the rice from his face. “Don’t be mean to me!”

“Don’t tell everyone my business.” Hiroki countered, flicking another pinch of the sticky rice at his brother.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Kankurō stepped in, wiping Kinji’s face with a napkin.

“I…can cook you something better…” Hinata said, almost without thinking. The boys all looked at her, Kankurō included. She began to blush under the attention, retreating into her jacket. “I mean, if that’s okay! If you won’t eat because you don’t like the food, will you eat if it’s something you like?” She met eyes with Hiroki before turning to Kankurō, looking for support and confirmation that her offer was okay.

“Um,” Kankurō began, caught off guard by her sudden offer. After recovering himself, he nodded, a giant smile on his face. “Y-yea! That sounds great! We can go to my house and have dinner. As long as these guys are back before nightfall.”

Kinji crawled under Kankurō’s arm, leaning all the way in his lap to stare up at Hinata. “Do you even know how to cook?” he asked, clearly skeptical.

“Kinji!” Kankurō reprimanded, picking the boy up and setting him back in his proper place.

Hinata just laughed, a shy smile on her face. “I’ll do my best.”

Kankurō smiled and glanced around the table at the trio of boys. “Is that a deal?” he asked, looking directly at Hiroki. The eldest boy rolled his eyes, standing up and throw away his brothers’ trays.

“Whatever.”

______

Kankurō’s house was near the Kazekage mansion. It was shocking for Hinata to see that he did not live with his brother, mostly because the mansion seemed so big. She had never been to the residential part of the Kage mansion in Konoha, but she imagined it had to be big enough to hold a decent sized family. And with it being just two brothers, surely them not living together wasn’t because of limited space. Before her thoughts took her to sadder conclusions about why Kankurō refused to live with Gaara, she was swept into the eldest brother’s modest kitchen and given a quick tour.

“I don’t know what you wanna make but I just went grocery shopping so…” he opened his fridge and then his pantry, giving her a brief look into all he had. “Don’t worry about using anything up. I’ll just replace it the next time I have a free day.”

Hinata suddenly became nervous about her cooking skills, realizing that she was now gambling Kankurō’s hard earned money. Regardless, she thanked him and waited until he left the kitchen before she started cooking.

Kankurō sat down in his common room, cross legged on the floor, elbows resting on his table. Norio and Kinji had found Karasu, one of Kankurō’s first puppets. Normally, he wouldn’t let anyone play with his weapons, but Karasu had been through so much that Kankurō wasn’t afraid of a few kids getting him dirty. Besides, it was a nice distraction for them.

“Will you teach me how to use this, Kankurō-sama?” Kinji asked, raising a wooden arm up and down, making it wave towards the room.

“Maybe one day but we gotta get you enrolled in the academy first.” Kankurō said, looking towards Norio then. “You too.” Norio, finally being a lot more responsive, nodded at Kankurō and continued to play with Karasu.

“And what about you?” Kankurō asked, now addressing Hiroki. The eldest of the trio was sitting on the opposite side of the table looking a little miserable. Despite being in light weight clothing, he felt extremely warm. Kankurō gave him a miniature fan, clamping it on the table to blow into Hiroki’s face. It didn’t seem to help much.

“What about me?” Hiroki said, leaning as close to the fan as he could. “I’m already in the academy.”

“Yea, I know. How is it?” Kankurō asked, not shying away from Hiroki’s off putting attitude. “Are you advancing well? You’re getting close to graduation, yea?”

“Yea.”

“Are you excited about eventually getting on your own team. You get to go on missions. That’s gotta be cool, right?”

“I guess.”

–––––

Kankurō frowned. “I’m starting to feel like you’re less so not interested in what I’m saying but rather think treating me like this is funny.”

Hiroki opened his mouth in front of the fan, letting out a long sigh that eventually built into a soft scream. “Aaaaaa! I’m hot! I don’t wanna answer any questions.”

“Fine.” Kankurō said with a sigh before turning the fan up a notch. He didn’t receive a verbal thank you from Hiroki, but the boy leaned even closer to the fan, his forehead almost touching it, and gave a sigh of relief.

The silence didn’t last long. Within ten minutes of their conversations, Hinata emerged from the kitchen with a plate full of food. “Um, I hope this is enough.” She said, setting it in the middle of the table. Hiroki, tilted his head to the side, still resting his forehead against the fan, to look at the food. Norio followed by Kinji also came closer, taking a deep breath of the aroma.

“Wow, this looks good. Thanks, Hinata!” Kankurō said, reaching for a bite.

“What is it?” Kinji said, his nose scrunching up in rejection.

“Ah, it’s okonomiyaki. It’s like a yam pancake. I also added cheese, since I didn’t want to use too many expensive ingredients.” she said.

Kinji crossed his arms, plopping down next to Kankurō. “I don’t like yams.”

“You’ve never had a yam.” Hiroki interjected, still attempting to cool himself off.

“I still don’t like them!” Kinji insisted, leaning against Kankurō now as if the man could protect him from the food.

“You can’t say you don’t like something until you try it, Kinji. If you’re gonna be a strong shinobi some day, you can’t run away from stuff. Just try one.” Kankurō broke his own pancake in half, handing the other to Kinji. “If you eat the whole thing and still don’t like it, I’ll make you something else.”

Kinji frowned, taking the pancake piece from Kankurō. He looked up at him then at Hinata. His face was unreadable as he took a bite. At first, he wanted to set it back down, push it away just to prove that he didn’t like it. But before he knew it, he was taking another bite, then another, and eventually… the pancake was gone.

“Well?” Kankurō asked, already reaching for another one. Kinji shrugged, reaching for one as well.

“It’s alright.”

Hinata smiled, happy that Kinji did in fact like her cooking. She didn’t need to ask Norio considering how many he’d already taken. The only person still left to eat besides herself was Hiroki, who seemed too occupied with his only source of air conditioning to think about the food.

She took a pancake and sat it on a napkin, pushing it towards Hiroki. “I hope you like it.” she said before resigning to taking one for herself.

Hiroki looked at the pancake in front of him, almost tempted to turn away.

“Hey,” Kankurō said, realizing what Hiroki was up to. “You promised you would eat if it was something good! This is good!”

Hiroki groaned. “I never promised anything…” Even so, he lifted his head from the fan for a moment and grabbed the pancake, taking a generous bite. The entire room seemed to wait in anticipation for his verdict. He swallowed then leaned back against the fan, food still in hand. “It’s good. Can you all stop staring, jeez.” he snapped, taking another bite.

Kankurō smiled and looked over at Hinata, giving her a silent ‘good job’ with his eyes. Hinata smiled, happy that her meal had gone over well.

The sun was getting ready to set now. The trio ended up spending the majority of the afternoon with Kankurō and Hinata. Hinata ended up making more food, though this time it was dessert: daifuku. They all sat in Kankurō’s living room and talked and played, Norio and Kinji lightly abusing Kankurō’s puppets while Hiroki drank cold water and cuddled against his mini fan.

Eventually Kankurō stood up and stretched and led everyone out and back towards the orphanage.

“How come some orphans get to live on their own? Why do we always have to go back to the orphanage?” Kinji asked, his head resting on top of Kankurō’s as he sat on his shoulders. The youngest boy was sleepy, slowly dozing off but that clearly didn’t prohibit his curious nature. “Did you have to live in an orphanage?” he asked Kankurō.

Kankurō sighed. While it was true that not every orphan had to be confined to an orphanage ( in fact a good amount of orphans had their own places to live within the village ) there were certain criteria that had to be met. For one, Suna had to be able to support all of those individual households.

If the kids are so young that they can’t qualify to work ( which was often the case ), it would be too much on Suna’s recovering economy to provide food, heating, light to all of those homes. The easiest and cheapest solution was to horde all of the kids into as many community buildings as possible and wait until they were either adopted or got jobs to be able to support themselves.

“That’s just how it has to be for now.” Kankurō said, giving Kinji’s ankle a light squeeze. “One day, you’ll have your own house and you can come and go as you please.”

“That day will be soon.” Hiroki said. “After I become a full fledged shinobi, I’ll be able to make enough money so we can all have a house together. Me, you and Norio. So just be patient a little longer, alright?”

Kinji yawned, and nodded. “Alright”

Hinata and Kankurō waved goodbye to the boys as they entered the orphanage and stood there until they were well pass the doors.

“They were sweet.” Hinata said. “Do you think it would be okay for me to cook for them again?”

Kankurō looked surprised but he offered a shrug. “I don’t see why not. Though, I wouldn’t spoil them, heh. If you’re still here on my next day off, we can do this again.”

“Yea!” Hinata said, excited about the opportunity to cook again. “I just feel like I should help take care of them. Do what I can and they seemed really happy today!”

“Food makes everyone happy.”

The duo turned to leave, Kankurō offering to walk Hinata back to her inn when they were stopped suddenly.

“Hinata. Kankurō. Wait a moment.” said a voice. Turning back around, they were both shocked to see Gaara standing before them, dressed as formally as he always was.

“Gaara?” Kankurō asked, stepping almost protectively in front of Hinata. “What’s going on?”

Gaara look at this brother then at Hinata. He took a step forward. “I need to speak to Hinata.”

“Now?” Kankurō asked, still standing between them. “It’s late. We can all talk tomorrow.”

“We can’t do that, Kankurō.” Gaara said, his sharp gaze growing a bit softer.

Kankurō became tense. “…and why not?”

“Because..” he looked at Hinata then. “She needs to leave the village by dawn.”


	11. Chapter 11

The day was breaking over the horizon but Hinata had risen hours ago. In truth, she never went to sleep, far too anxious about what awaited her when the sun rose. A long trip back home. A reprimand from her father. A possible exile from her family. The lost of three treasured friendships. She clenched her fists tight, willing the tears to stay behind her eyes as she did her best to put on a brave face.

There was no point being angry at Gaara or the council for making this decision. Even she had her doubts about the moral structure of this request. To combine two powerful families wasn’t unheard of even in this day, but to do it like this; to use her friendship as a weapon against someone like Gaara. Would she ever be forgiven?

The only silver lining was being able to see Kankurō and Gaara and maybe even the orphans one more time before departing. As the pale light of the morning sun began to peek through her window, she stood up, wiped her tears and grabbed her bags.

“Are you ready to go, Hinata?” Hanabi was already at the gate. Her expression was relieved but she tried to hide it behind a mask of disappointment for her sister’s sake. Hinata saw through it but left it alone, understanding her sister’s feelings. This was never something that they truly wanted. There was no point pretending that this was the biggest lost of this trip. Still, she looked back at the village for a moment, eyes searching the dusty roads for three familiar faces.

“Hinata.” Hanabi called again. She stepped closer to her sister’s side, a hand reached for her arm to pull her attention away. “Is something wrong? Did you forget something?”

“No, I just…” She started. The tears began to resurface again as she realized that no one was coming. Although notorious for running late, she knew that if the brothers wanted to be here, they would have been. Their absence told her enough about how serious this truly was.

“I think it’s better if they don’t see us off.” Hanabi knew that wasn’t the most comforting thing to say but it was the most logical. Still, she felt Hanabi’s hand tighten around her arm, offering brief comfort.

“I…You’re right. But what about Temari? Is she running late as well?”

“Temari is staying behind. Not for good but she thought it would be best for her to stay and smooth everything over for your sake.”

Hinata smiled. It was nice to know that her friendship with Temari had not been tainted by Gaara’s decision. She knew Temari would never put anyone over her brothers’ safety and comfort but the fact that she was still on her side made leaving a bit more bearable.

“We should go. Let’s not overstay our welcome.” With that, the sisters began to leave, Hanabi leading the way into the desert.

“You think I made the wrong decision?” Gaara sat at his desk in his office, watching his brother pace back and forth in front of him. “What do you suggest I have done differently?”

It was past dawn, the sun now on a steady ascend into the sky. The night chill slowly evaporating, leaving nothing but the heavy heat to fall to the ground.

The brothers were both aware that Hinata and Hanabi were long gone. Gaara insisted that they stay behind and allow for the sisters to make a smooth exit without extra drama. Still, it was clear he couldn’t avoid backlash completely. Gaara extended his hands to his desk, absently shuffling his papers and straightening his pens and other office supplies. “I understand that you are upset with me, Kankurō, but please understand–”

“I’m upset?” Kankurō interrupted, finally standing still in the middle of the room. “You think I’m upset? I don’t care about me, I’m worried about Hinata! This is someone who’s our friend and you’re treating her like she’s an enemy!”

“I’m treating her how a kage should.” Gaara countered. He leaned back in his chair, hands folded across his lap. “I want for you to understand that I have no malicious feelings against Hinata. You’re right, brother, she is a friend and someone who I have come to care for deeply. Which is exactly why she had to leave.”

He stood up, making his way from around the desk to where his brother was standing. “If I hadn’t sent her away, the council would have tried to detain her. Regardless of what the truth is, I refuse to put Hinata through that kind of treatment. This isn’t an ideal solution but I would appreciate your support, brother.”

Kankurō meet his brother’s eyes. It was clear he was telling the truth, which wasn’t something he ever doubted. He was looking for the reassurance that Gaara was looking for in him. They both cared about Hinata and despite their differences in attempts to help, they knew they were on the same side. Kankurō sighed.

“I trust you. I just wish you would have talked to me first. I could have prepared her at least.”

“I’m sorry.” Gaara said. “I didn’t have much time. Ever since the council got whiff of this scheme, they have been in my face nonstop. I just needed to give myself room to figure things out.”

Kankurō looked at his brother again, but this time he noticed just how tired Gaara was. He was worried, it was clear under his eyes, in his body language, in the undertones of his voice. This attempted married arrangement, although trivial at best, had managed to work it’s way under Gaara’s skin. And in those brief moments, Kankurō saw Gaara’s guard fall and the stress swarm to the surface. But as fast as it appeared, it was gone and Gaara was in control again: a true Kazekage.

“Hey,” Kankuro put a hand on Gaara’s shoulder. “We’ll figure this out together.”

A small smile formed on Gaara’s lips. But before he could reply, there was a rap of knocks at his door followed immediately by the door being slammed open then shut.

“Gaara, what the hell are you doing?” It was Temari, the only other person besides Kankurō to have the nerve to barge into Gaara’s office unannounced. Neither of them needed to ask what she was referring to. Gaara knew that just like his brother, their sister was also unhappy with his abrupt decision. However, Gaara had a clear understanding for why Kankurō was upset and he knew his brother understood where he was coming from. As for Temari, her intentions and involvement in this scheme left his mind a tangled mess of confusion.

“Why would you send her home? It’s only been a few days! You could have at least had a proper date first.”

“Temari, stop.” Kankurō said. It was clear that he was still upset from their previous fight. His jaw was set tight as he looked at her, trying his best to not storm out of the room. “You don’t know what’s at stake here.”

“What’s at stake? How about my two baby brothers’ romantic lives? You both are so hopeless, you can’t even see it. You let a beautiful sweet girl get away. No, not get away. You sent her away!” She crossed her arms across her chest, shaking her head disapprovingly. “Honestly, do I have to help you guys with everything?”

“This isn’t a fucking game, Temari!” Kankurō said, his voice rising above the casual volume of the room. Temari didn’t look fazed at his outburst but Gaara interjected before anymore words were said.

“Temari, although I appreciate your concern, I do not understand why you would go this route. As a diplomat, you know how delicate these types of schemes can be yet your only concern seems to be that I missed out on a potential happy marriage.” He was back behind his desk now, arms propped on the table and fingers interlaced in front of his face. “Allow me to explain the actual consequences of what you facilitated.”

The smell of tea immediately hit her nose as a tiny body ran into her legs. Hinata had decided to pay a visit to her former sensei, Kurenai, and her child, Mirai. It’s been a few years now since Asuma died and although Hinata knew her sensei missed him like crazy, the amount of happiness and warmth that surrounded her the moment she stepped into their apartment made her recent trip seem like a bad and long forgotten dream.

She picked up Mirai, the toddler hugging her legs for dear life as if to ground her to that spot forever. She lifted her with ease, going so far as to swing her around loosely before wrapping her in her arms. “Where’s your mommy, Mirai? Is she home?”

“Hinata? Is that you?” Kurenai emerged into the hallways leading to the front door. She wasn’t shocked to see Hinata, if anything she was relieved. Although their missions together had ended long ago, the love she had for her team had never left her and she was always delighted when they came to visit. She approached Hinata with open arms, gathering both the Hyuga and her daughter in a group hug.

“How was your trip?” Kurenai asked, pulling away from Hinata and giving Mirai a small poke to her cheeks. “Did you have fun? How are Temari’s brothers?”

Hinata frowned, holding Mirai close to her as she sighed. “They’re fine but, I think I caused a problem. Can we talk?”

“I see…” Kurenai poured her a cup of tea. They were in her dining room now. Mirai was in her high chair, picking over a variety of cut fruit. The two adults sat across from each other, taking a moment’s silence to reflect on Hinata’s tale, Mirai’s babbling adding to the ambience.

“Did your father actually think this was going to work? I thought Hiashi was a much smarter man.” Kurenai smiled but held back her laughter. This was not a time to poke fun at the expense of Hinata’s family. The girl was clearly in distress and needed guidance. She reached out to grab her hand. “You know, I don’t think Gaara or his siblings blame you for any of this.”

Hinata looked up from her tea cup, her eyes brimming with tears. She often did her best not to cry over little things. Although meek, she had witnessed and lived through so much pain and suffering and heartbreak. It has toughened her, hardened her skin. But her heart was still pure and full and she ached with the weight of her anxieties. Her fingers tightened around Kurenai’s.

“Hinata,” Kurenai began, “Gaara, Kankuro and Temari are your closest friends, yes?” The Hyuga nodded. “And you trust them?” Another nod. “Then trust that they are on your side. This is not your fault. This is a mistake of your father and clan elders and their ignorance on how our world is changing.”

“You can not force romantic feelings through politics, though love stories through politics isn’t impossible. Just because your mission was a failure does not mean that you have lost. Your friends are still with your, Hinata. Just give them time to pick up the pieces left behind on their side.” She placed her other hand over Hinata’s, giving her a squeeze. Hinata sniffled, using her own free hand to wipe at the tears on her cheeks.

“T-thank you, Kurenai-sensei. I’m sorry.”

“Do not apologize. I understand your worry but I’m confident everything will work out. Isn’t that right, Mirai? Everything’s working out for us!” Mirai giggled in response, picking up a soggy peach slice and dropping it back to her table. “Everyone eventually makes it to the other side of fear and worry, you will too.”

They stayed like that for a little while as Hinata regathered her composure. It was hard to stay sad with a giggling baby in the background and eventually she was smiling again. “That’s my Hinata. My beautiful girl.” Kurenai cupped her face.

“I wish I could have talked to Gaara or Kankuro before I left.” She said, wiping the last bit of wetness from her cheeks. “I just would have liked the chance to explain myself. Not to justify what I did but…I just don’t want them to think I was trying to hurt them.”

“I’m sure they don’t, dear. However, it’s not a bad idea to clear the air. Maybe you should write them a letter. I wouldn’t advise going back to the village without the Hokage or Kazekage’s consent.”

Hinata nodded. It just occurred to her that there was a possibility of Kakashi being unaware of what her father was planning. Although she did not know Kakashi well outside of his Hokage status, she couldn’t imagine him approving of such a scheme. Her blood began to run cold as she thought about Gaara revealing her father’s plan to him and what that could mean for the clan. What that could mean for her sister…

Her face turned pale.

“Hinata? What’s wrong?” Kurenai asked, panicked.

“I-I need to go find my sister and talk to her! Thank you so much!” She bowed frantically before rushing off, leaving her former sensei and the baby behind.

“What would you even say to her?” Kankuro and Gaara were in Kankuro’s apartment, relaxing in the common space. “How do you follow up telling someone to leave?”

“That’s exactly why I told her to leave. I couldn’t find the words to explain how I felt about this situation.” Gaara said. He sat in a chair, his legs crossed and his hands relaxed in his lap. Kankuro sat adjacent to him on a couch, his posture much more relaxed and open.

It’s been a week since Hinata left and no further action had been taken. This was thanks to Gaara holding the council off, Temari and Kankuro offering their aid when the elders became too pushy. It was hard to figure out what to do and how to approach this. It didn’t normally take Gaara much time to make a decision but this situation was much too emotionally complicated.

“Do you think Hinata is innocent?” Kankuro asked.

“There’s nothing to be guilty off so what innocence is there to prove?” Gaara responded, the tension in his posture remaining the same.

“You know what I mean. Do you think this was her idea or…”

“Do you?”

“Of course not!” Kankuro stood up. Just the notion of Hinata being guilty of anything made his blood boil. “Hinata wouldn’t try to pull one over on us! She’s our friend! Hell, she’s our family even!”

“Perhaps that was the problem.” Gaara said, his hands folding together. “I agree that Hinata might not have been fully involved, but she was definitely chosen for a reason that had nothing to do with age.”

“What do you mean?”

“Our relationship with the Hyuga Clan is specifically through Hinata. Whoever was behind this––”

“Hinata’s father, Hiashi Hyuga, right?”

“Yes. He must have seen our friendship as an opportunity for power and chose to exploit it for his own gain.”

“That damn bastard! Surely there are easier ways to move up in the world. He might as well overthrow the Hokage at this rate.” Kankuro shook his head, taking his seat again. “Geezers trying to hold on to the power they once had. It’s almost sad to think about.”

“The council are going to want to make a move soon. We can’t hold them off much longer.”

“Is Hinata going to be caught in this?”

“Unfortunately.” Gaara said.

“We have to talk to her then. We can’t just let this blow up in her face without warning!” Kankuro said, leaning forward in his seat.

“We can’t invite her back to the village and I can’t leave right now. We could send Temari…”

“That wouldn’t be better. She had a part in this as well.”

Gaara crossed his arms. “I don’t think we have many other options. Perhaps we will just have to hope for the best.”

Kankuro grimaced, his hands clenched tight around his knees. This was frustrating not being able to help his friend. There had to be away to reach out to her without making the problem worse.

“Hey, why don’t we write a letter? We can send it to the Hokage to be sent to Hinata. That should buy us some more time, yea?”

Gaara seemed to relax at that suggestion. It wasn’t a bad one. It was risky but doable. “The council won’t move if they think we’re already moving. It could work.”

Kankuro grinned, standing up and running off to his workshop. “I’ll grab some paper!”


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you going to say something, father?” Hanabi stood by her father’s side, their gazes turned down to a kneeling Hinata. Although equally as stern as Hiashi’s, it was hiding her true feelings of compassion and relief. This mission was over and she hoped their father, as well as the rest of the clan, would move on to other matters and leave her sister alone. “Father?”

“Shameful.” Hiashi finally spoke, his eyes narrowing at his eldest. A slow side glance to Hanabi before he turned away from both of them, facing the exit. “I hope you both realized what you have cost us. Hanabi. Learn from you sister. Do not become another mistake.” Before either of them could think to reply, he left the room, leaving them alone.

Hinata sighed deeply, her head still bowed before her sister. Despite the amount of respect she had for her younger sister, this stance wasn’t because of that. A few days earlier she met with her former sensei. During the meeting, she realized the amount of damage her father may have caused not only their clan, but the entire village. The amount of stress that was now racing her body weighed her down. She stood up slowly, fighting the mental gravity from her anxiety and attempted to leave.

“Oneesan, wait!” Hanabi called to her, wrapping her sister in her arms tight. The sheer force of her hug knocked Hinata out of her daze.

“H-hanabi..”

“Please do not let father’s words get to you. You are not a mistake or failure, Hinata.” She rested her head against her sister’s shoulder holding her as close as she could. “I promise, once I’m the head, I’ll make sure nothing like this has to happen again. You can enjoy living here without all of these expectations.”

Hinata smiled, her arms wrapping around her sister to return the hug. Hinata never felt a strong animosity towards her clan and their traditions. But seeing how much her sister cared for her and seeing how hard she worked gave Hinata a sense of hope for the future of the Hyuga Clan.

“Thank you, Hanabi.” She said, pulling away. “But we both know this is far from over. There’s no telling how soon the Hokage will find out about what happened. And what will happen to father and to you! I can handle father’s disappointment, it is everything else I’m afraid of.”

Hanabi held onto her sister’s hands for both of their comforts. “We have to also consider that father might not let this go. He could try this again. Or…”

“He could give me all of the blame.” Hinata finished, seeing her own fears reflected in her sister’s eyes. They didn’t put it past their father to sacrifice Hinata to save the clan. To him, she was disposable, despite being part of the main branch. After failing to be a proper heir, he was running out of uses for her and soon, she would be gone.

Hanabi squeezed her hands, her eyes fierce and determined. “I will not let that happen, Oneesan. We will figure this out together, I promise.”

___________

The sun was setting over Konoha yet Kakashi’s day wasn’t close to ending. After countless meetings and endless paperwork, he was ready to call it quits and just head home. Removing the Hokage hat from his head and pulling his mask from his face, the copycat ninja gave a deep sigh. Despite the large stack of papers on his desk, he relished this brief moment of silence.

As he started to recline in his chair, his stress disappearing like the light behind his closed eyes, he heard a quick knock at his office door. Quickly, yet reluctantly, he straightened himself, fixing his mask and moving his hat back to his crown. “One moment, please.” He called out.

Without waiting for his okay to enter, the door began to open. Peeking inside was a head of black hair and two piercing red eyes, followed by a friendly smile. Immediately, Kakashi relaxed upon seeing his old friend, Kurenai.

“Lord Sixth?” Kurenai said, letting herself into his office completely. “I heard that’s what you go by now?”

Kakashi sighed, a shake of his head as he stood up to greet her. “I try not to go by that. Unfortunately, it’s stuck.” They hugged, Kakashi embracing her tight.

It has been a while since they’ve talked. Ever since Asuma died and the Akatsuki got more aggressive, it was almost impossible to make time for friends. Even now, in a time of peace, Kakashi was so swamped by work that he barely got to see outside of his office.

But she was here now, looking well and happy. However, he suspected this wasn’t just a meeting to catch up.

“What are you doing out this late? And where’s your baby?”

“She’s fine. And I’m fine. I just really needed to see you.” She said, the smile in her eyes fading to concern. “I think that something serious is happening in the village and I’m worried about the consequences.”

He took a step back, walking back to his desk to sit down. “What kind of consequences, Kurenai? What do you think is happening?”

Kurenai closed the door behind her, trusting the security of the Kage office to keep their words between just them. “It’s more of what I know is happening. The Hyuga Clan is planning something and Hinata is entangled in their mess.”

“The Hyuga Clan?” he asked.

“Yes. Recently, Hinata, her younger sister and Temari of Suna left to go visit the Fifth Kazekage. What seemed like a friendly trip was actually an attempt to convince Gaara to enter an arranged marriage with Hinata. I think the Hyuga Clan is trying to acquire power through this somehow, and they’re willing to sacrifice Hinata’s safety and happiness to do it.”

“And how do you know this?”

“Hinata told me herself. I... I promised I would keep her secret but I believe she’s just as afraid of the consequences as well. Especially because her sister is to be the next head soon.”

Kakashi nodded. Not out of agreement, but understanding. “I see.” he said. “Well I believe the best thing to do would be to reach out to Gaara himself. While I do think the Hiashi going behind our backs to do this must be dealt with, I’d rather not make a mountain out of a molehill. There has to be a way to deal with this without anyone being severely punished.”

“Yes. I agree. But do you think the Fifth is upset by this?” Kurenai asked.

“Gaara is a rational man. But he is also young and that can be good or bad in a situation like this. He may not even be aware of what was happening or he could be freaked out.” He opened a drawer on his side of the desk, pulling out blank paper and a pen. “Either way, it’s best to try and clear the air, yes? Perhaps a request for a face to face meeting would help.”

As he began to draft his letter, another knock came from his door. This time, he didn’t have the chance to pause and react as the door was already open.

“Lord Sixth!” said the shinobi in front of them now, bowing lowly. “Apologies for the intrusion but a note just came for you from Sunagakure. It came on the Kazekage’s personal hawk which we had no choice but to take as urgent.” The young man bowed again before approaching the desk, leaving the scroll there and exiting the room.

“It seems like Gaara had the same idea.” Kurenai said, eyeing the scroll.

“We can only hope.” Setting his pen aside, Kakashi reached for the scroll, removing the paper from its case. “Interesting.”

“What? Is it bad? Is he angry?”

“He doesn’t say.” Kakashi said as he read through the short opening. “This letter isn’t for me. It’s for Hinata.”

Kurenai’s eyes widened, walking closer to Kakashi’s side of the desk. “What does it say?”

Kakashi rolled the letter back up and placed it inside the casing again. “I didn’t read the official letter, I just read the foreword attached to it. He asked for me to give this letter to Hinata. He needed to hide his true intentions. I can only assume that Gaara wants to keep his communication with Hinata a secret. From who? I don’t know.”

“So he sent it directly to you? That doesn't seem wise." She said.

“It must not be Konoha that he’s worried about reading it. Regardless, we should find Hinata and give this to her. Gaara wants to talk to her directly and is asking for my help to do so.”

Kakashi placed the scroll inside of his desk, locking the drawer as he did so. “Kurenai, when you get the chance, please bring Hinata here. We need to get to the bottom of this. And quickly.”


	13. Chapter 13

The paper has stayed in the same position Hinata left it since having her talk with Kurenai. On her desk and blank. Occasionally, she would walk over and touch it, hoping that just the contact would be enough to fill her mind with words to write. Yet the only thing being filled was her paper with bodily oils.

With a sigh, she collapsed on her bed, arms crossing over her eyes. She never really had a way with words but this wasn't news to her. Her frustrations weren't because of her inability to put her thoughts on paper. It was her lack of thoughts she wished to share.

After her talk with her former sensei, Hinata ran home to confront her sister with her new worries. It was those worries that initially fueled her desire to reach out to Gaara and his siblings again. She needed to know that everyone was okay. That her family would be okay. That their friendship would be okay. Her heart ached to fix the damage that she wasn't aware existed yet but once her pen touched paper, her words evaporated into a cloud.

What was an appropriate thing to write in this situation? Was she to apologize for her father’s actions? Would that make her seem as if she was shifting blame? But would acknowledging her role in his plans be a punishable confession? And who would suffer those punishments? Her? Hanabi? Their father? Their clan? Even Konoha? Was she willing to risk the Leaf/Sand alliance just to have a clear mind for her own sake? And what about the smaller consequences? What's she really ready to face the end of her friendship with Gaara and his siblings? Was she ready to never see the orphan trio again?

She groaned, squeezing her arms even tighter over her eyes. She rolled over and went limp, admitting defeat to her mental anxiety spiral. There was no good solution to this. Someone was going to be held responsible, there was no denying that. Even in the best case scenarios, she was certain the relationships between her and her friends had changed and she had no hope it was for the better.

Finally she rolled back to her original position and sat up. She looked at her desk and went to grab the paper, holding it in her hand one last time before tossing it away.

She was not a diplomat. It was not her job to mediate situations like this. At the very least, she should refer to Hanabi or their father. Or perhaps it was time to confess to Kakashi this plan. Either way, she had to accept her place in this. She always had to accept her place and despite her desire for freedom the chains of the Hyuga clan, this was not her place to break free.

The day was still young and it would do her no good to stay in her room and mope about her regrets. She elected to take a walk, get some fresh air, and clear her head. Maybe even talk to another friend. She didn't want to crowd Kurenai with this problem. And Hanabi was already worried with her own side of this.

She briefly thought it would be selfish to push this dilemma onto more outsiders; forcing them to get involved just so she wouldn't feel so alone. Yes, perhaps it was selfish. But she was over not wanting to lean on others who wanted to support her. No, she couldn't break free from her family’s traditions but she could break free from her own.

With new found confidence, Hinata walked from her room to the open areas of the compound. She would meet with her friends and do her best to relax. Then she would come clean to the Hokage and beg him to have mercy on their clan. She would do all of this for her sister’s sake and for Konoha. She would do this for approximately thirty more seconds before her path was cut off by none other than Kurenai.

“K-kurenai-sensei? What are you doing at my home?”

Kurenai smiled, amused by Hinata’s surprise. “Well you seem like you were in a hurry. Got big plans for the day?”

“I-I..” Hinata began before taking a breath to recollect herself. “I was just going to meet up with Sakura or Tenten. Just trying to clear my head of this situation for a bit.”

“Hm.” Kurenai said, stepping closer to Hinata and placing an arm around her shoulders. “That does sound like a good idea. Would it be okay if I joined you?” She added, giving her former student a wink. “I think a girl's day out would be good! I'm sure the other girls will agree. We can even invite Hanabi if she's not busy.”

Hinata hesitated for a moment but it seemed like Kurenai was serious. She did just give herself a pep talk about connecting to her friends. And she did need to relax. It would be good for both her and her sister.

“I..I think that would be nice.” Turning out of her sensei’s arms, she faced her with a bow. “Thank you, Kurenai-sensei.”

Kurenai smiled again, arms loosely crossed over her chest. “Don't thank me just yet, sweetie. We still have a long day of fun ahead of us.”

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for this!” Hinata, Kurenai, Sakura and Tenten were gathered outside of the Yamanaka flower shop. Although it was still early in the day, most of the girls decided it wouldn’t hurt to take a break for relaxation and Ino was definitely onboard for that.

“I swear all I do is work anymore. And taking a spa day by yourself is just depressing.” Ino said as she locked the door to her shop. “I just can’t believe Hinata beat me to calling a girls’ day.”

“Well, I..” Hinata blushed. “It wasn’t just my idea.”

“She needed a bit of a push.” Kurenai said, giving Hinata a small shove with her elbow. “But she’s been wanting to hang out with you and, to be honest, so have I! I’ve been so busy with my little Mirai. Even mothers need a break.”

“Well enough about whose idea it was, are we going to go or not?” Sakura chimed in, her arms crossed. “We can’t enjoy a girls’ day if we’re just standing around.”

“Why are you in such a rush? Too busy to hang out with you friends now?” Ino said, walking away from her shop and leading the group down the street. “Can’t we just take a moment to enjoy each other’s company?”

The two continued their argument ahead of the group, Kurenai following behind them and Tenten and Hinata taking up the rear. Hinata stared at the two arguing girls and smiled. She’d known both of them since they were kids and this bickering wasn’t new. But it was different. She could tell that they weren’t trying to malicious towards each other and this was just their way of being friends. It made her feel nice.

“Hey, what’s that smile about?” Tenten said, leaning in closer to Hinata. “Thinking happy thoughts, huh?”

“What? No, I just––”

“That’s good. It’s nice to see you smiling again, Hinata.” Tenten added, giving her own giant cheeky grin.

“Oh, again?” Hinata asked, her curiosity on her face. “Have I not been smiling lately?”

Tenten let her face melt down to a neutral expression then shrugged. “Well, since you got back in town from your trip to Suna, you’ve just been looking a bit down. I know we all don’t hang out much anymore but...I was worried about you is all. But it’s nice to see that your smile is back!”

“Huh, I see.” Hinata said, feeling a surge of regret. “I’m sorry I made you worry. I’m fine, really! I’m just happy to be with my friends again.”

Tenten put her arm around Hinata’s shoulder. “You don’t have to defend being sad! I’m just happy you’re doing better.”

“Yes, I think I’m starting to!” Hinata agreed.

The group arrived decided to settle in at a local restaurant, one they frequented often. Most of them had memories of eating here after successful missions or even celebrations. The biggest selling point was food for a lot of people for a relatively cheap price.

Ino and Sakura were still in the middle of a conversation, though it seemed as if their previous argument had ended some while ago. Tenten sat next to Hinata with Kurenai taking up an end by herself. It wasn’t long before a large pile of meat, fish and veggies arrived to their table and their personal grill fired up.

“Save some meat for the rest of us!” Ino scolded Tenten who was quickly filling up the grill. “And I wanted to put some veggies here as well!”

“Sorry!” Tenten said. She didn’t remove any meat but she decided to hold back on adding any more. “This isn’t all for me, I just wanted to get it started.”

“Well start slower.” Ino said, tossing a few veggies next to it.

“Calm down, we can always order more if we need it. This is a treat for all of us, no need for anyone to be afraid of hoarding.” Kurenai said.

“Don’t you think it would be good to wait for everyone to arrive, though?” Sakura said, grabbing a piece of salmon. “Is it just going to be us?”

“Yea, I thought your sister was coming, Hinata.” Tenten said.

“Ah, she said she would do her best to make it but our father is very serious about her becoming the next head of the clan. She has a lot of work to do but maybe she’ll come later tonight.”

“Gosh, that must be a lot of work. I’m happy for her but I also feel bad for her.” Tenten said, flipping over a few pieces of meat with a sigh.

“What’s wrong with being the head of a clan? We need more powerful women in this village. Ah, not to say that we don’t already have them but we could always use more!” Ino said, snagging a piece of meat and popping it into her mouth.

“I’m not saying it's bad!” Tenten defended. “She’s just so young and there’s already so much pressure. I thought with the war being over, we wouldn’t need the next generation to be so...on guard.”

Everyone at the table nodded to that then Sakura spoke up. “Even with the war over, we still have to be prepared for the next disaster. It might be pessimistic but imagine what would have happened if our leaders didn’t prepare us well enough! Things could have ended badly and we could have suffered more tragedy than we already have.”

Another round of nods and shrugs.

“Speaking of powerful well-prepared women, where is Temari?” Ino asked. “Didn’t she come back with you from your trip?”

“Oh yea...I haven’t seen her in awhile. Is she still with her brothers’ in Suna?” Sakura asked while filling her plate.

“And how are her brothers? Did you get to hang out with Kankuro and Gaara while you were there?” Tenten chimed in.

Hinata began to sweat under the questions. Although harmless, she didn’t expect for the siblings to be of topic tonight. “I...I think it was just a family affair. I’m not...entirely sure why she didn’t come…” Hinata said, her mood quickly changing despite her wishes.

“Let’s not obsessed over who isn’t here, okay? Let's just enjoy who is here! You guys are getting too caught up in the details. We’re supposed to be enjoying ourselves. We can always order more food and we can always have another night out with everyone invited. So let’s just relax!” Kurenari interrupted. She gave a quick glance over to Hinata, her eyes telling her that it was okay. Hinata gave a sheepish smile back, silently thanking her former sensei.

“Alright, fine. Let’s at least order that other round of meat then!” Ino said, raising her glass for a toast.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After filling their bellies with food and sake, the group made their way to the hot springs just before sundown. What better way to end the evening with a nice soak in a hot bath before retiring for the night. They showered and undressed before waltzing to the bath prepared for them.

“Hinata, wait. Can I talk to you before we go out?” Kurenai said, grabbing Hinata by her wrist. “I don’t want to wait too much longer than I already have.”

Hinata stopped before giving a glance behind her. She watched as her friends sunk into the pool, the look of relaxation clear on their faces. Obviously, Kurenai didn’t want them within earshot so she turned back to her sensei and nodded. “What do you need, Kurenai-sensei?”

Kurenai sat them down on a bench, taking Hinata’s hands in her own. “I just want to say that I’m very proud of you for today. I know you’ve been dealing with what happened in Suna and I know it’s been hard. But you chose to find happiness instead and try to move on and that’s commendable.”

Hinata gave her sensei’s hands a squeeze, a blush on her face and slight tears in her eyes. “Thank you, sensei! That means a lot to me.”

Kurenai continued, “I also wanted to tell you that I think things are going to get better. And I’m not just hoping.” She reached behind her and pulled out a scroll, placing it in Hinata’s hands. “Remember that your friends care about you more than you realize, so don’t ever give up on yourself or them.” She leaned in and planted a kiss on Hinata’s forehead before going to join the others in the bath.

Hinata watched her sensei leave before turning to the scroll in her hands. Quickly, she opened it and immediately gasped. At the beginning was a foreword addressing the Hokage but it was the name of the sender that made her speechless.

“Gaara…” she whispered, skimming through the foreword before going to the letter. As she began to read, she heard her friends begin to call out to her, encouraging her to join them.

She finished the letter before answering, new found confidence in her voice. “Coming!” Stashing the letter away, she ran out to join her friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Another off day had arrived and Kankuro was once again heading to the orphanage. Two weeks have passed since Hinata left as well as when he last saw the orphans. Although the situation with Hinata was at a stand still, he had no excuse for keeping away from the orphan trio he has grown fond of. Knowing that his absence last week was probably not taken well, Kankuro decided to arrive with gifts; perhaps a shallow way of apologizing but it was easier than explaining top secret alliance threatening conspiracies.

With his gifts in hand, Kankuro arrived at the orphanage around noon. He pushed through the door into the empty lobby, giving a nod to the lone receptionist at the desk. Because of his frequent visits and status, all of the workers here knew why he had arrived and usually had no problems with letting him in at all hours. He was trusted with keeping everyone safe. He was trusted with keeping those kids safe, and that made the guilt of missing his last visitation eat at his core. Still, he refused to let it get the best of him, choosing instead to make it up and keeping their trust and faith in him.

He wasn’t going to abandon these kids.

Walking to the left of the desk, Kankuro entered the double doors that immediately opened into the activity room. It was basically a large gym/training area with different sections for different activities. There were actual training areas, for the children who were old enough and interested in participating in shinobi work. They could train and hone their skills despite the lack of a proper home and resources. And then there were also areas for regular play and exercise. There was even a movie screen on the furthest back wall for presentations, schooling, and just entertainment.

In the training areas, Kankuro spotted two of the orphan trio: Norio and Kinji. The oldest of the two was seemingly staring into space. To Norio’s credit, Kankuro could never really understand what was going on in that kid’s head and he never bothered to dig much further than the surface. Despite his apparent blankness, Norio was accompanying the youngest of the three, Kinji. Kinji was old enough to participate in shinobi training and has more than enough interest. Although sloppy, the youngest was repeating aiming kunai at various marks on the wall in front of them. Not all of them were successes but it was still relatively impressive for his age.

The boys sensed when Kankuro started to approach them though neither of them showed it. For Norio, that was normal but Kinji was a surprise. Kankuro sighed internally preparing himself for the cold shoulders and tantrums and tears he would have to endure for the rest of the day.

“Hey!” Kankuro called out, waving for the duo’s attention. Norio looked over, his eyes not as distant as Kankuro would have expected them to be. He met Kankuro’s eyes and gave him a soft smile. If Norio was angry with him, it was hard to say but it was obvious he was doing most of the emotional work for the entire trio. Kinji didn’t even look at him, picking up kunai after kunai and grimacing after each miss of the throw.

Kankuro watched him for a moment. He could see right through the youngest’s concentration and the obvious mental tantrum he was throwing. He was upset although not yet mature enough to handle his feelings. Kankuro could ignore him right back, let the boy’s tantrum subside as the day went on, teasing him with the gifts he brought until Kinji had no choice but to open up to him again. But it wouldn’t be that simple nor would it be fair.

These kids had nothing but each other for the past few years they’ve been living in the orphanage. Their world was already small and it took a continuous effort from Kankuro to create enough space for him to just exist in it. These boys had come to rely on the consistency of Kankuro’s visits like they rely on the consistency of each other’s presence. Excusing his absence and forcing the boys to talk to him wouldn’t make up for the damage that he could have caused.

His absence last week showed the boys that he wouldn’t always be there and that they shouldn’t rely on him being around forever. Although that is a true fact of life that they would have to learn eventually, he didn’t want them to learn it now. And not like this. Not through his own negligence.

So no, he wouldn't tease them. He wouldn't trivialize their feelings, no matter how serious his need to disappear and focus on other things was. Kankuro took a deep breath and stepped even closer, Kinji still practicing his aim.

“That's pretty good! I feel like you're even better than the last time I saw you practice.” Kankuro said, an attempt to break the tension. Kinji still didn't break his focus though his throws seemed to get worse with Kankuro standing so close. Norio also noticed this and immediately came to his brother’s aid.

“Maybe we should take a break. It's almost lunch time. You're probably getting distracted by how hungry you are.” Norio said. Even though he was just talking, Kankuro was surprised by the level of focus and care Norio was showing for his brother. This was a side of Norio Kankuro didn't think he would ever really see. He didn't think this side was even there.

Kinji, however, didn't seem to appreciate what his brother was trying to do. His kunai missed again, and his temper bubbled its way to the surface. “I'm not distracted!” He yelled, his voice bouncing around the gym, putting a stop to all the activity in the room. Eyes were immediately on them and a few of the caretakers began to make their way over. Not wanting to increase the intensity of this scene even more, Kankuro gave the adults a look, begging to let him handle this and to distract the other kids. Reluctantly, they backed off, ushering the other children away by announcing that lunch was about to be served.

As everyone else began to file out of the gym, Kinji’s anger simmered down into the tearful whimpering Kankuro was prepared to see. The boy’s hands shook as they clenched at his practice weapons. His lower lip quivered and his eyes glossed over with heavy tears threatening to fall.

“I'm not distracted…” Kinji said. His voice was broken as he tried to put on a brave face. “I was doing just fine.”

Kankuro knelt down next to him, giving Kinji enough space to breathe. “I know you were, dude. You were doing just great!” Kankuro encouraged.

“I don't care what you think.” Kinji said. He tried his best to sound strong but Kankuro could tell there was no real weight to his words. “I don't care about you…”

Kankuro's eyes softened, his entire posture going slack. Before Kankuro could think of anyway to defend himself, Norio once again came to the defense.

“You don't actually mean that, Kinji.” Norio said. Kinji pouted in response, clearly working up the courage to counter Norio’s claim but the older boy kept going.

“Don't be mean to Kankuro. He came all this way just to say he's sorry and you're going to push him away. Do you want him to go away again?”

Kinji’s entire body was now shaking, the tears in his eyes were building into a globe of sadness before spilling over and drenching his cheeks. He dropped his kunai and sobbed, covering his face with his arms.

“I-I don't want him to leave again!” Kinji sobbed. Kankuro couldn't take it anymore. Instead of respecting Kinji’s space like he intended, Kankuro took the boy into his arms. One hand rubbed the boy’s back while the other braced his head against his shoulder. He hushed the boy’s nonsensical babbling, holding him as tight as he could as if he could contain his sobs.

“Kinji..” Kankuro said, his voice low. “Kinji, I'm so sorry.” He pulled the boy away to look at his face. Kinji’s cheeks were red and wet, his breathing coming out in hiccups.

“Please don't leave us again. I'm s-sorry I was mean to your friend last time! I won't be mean again!” Kinji pleaded, a new round of sobs working their way up his throat.

“Hey, hey, hey. No, okay? You had nothing to do with why I didn't come last week. Hinata loved you, she didn't think you were mean at all.”

“S-she didn't?” Kinji said.

Kankuro shook his head. “No. You did nothing wrong, Kinji. None of you did. I just messed up. This isn't your fault, it's mine, alright?”

Kinji started to calm down. His hiccups became normal breaths and soon his tears stopped coming.

“So you don't hate us? You don't want to abandon us forever?” Kinji asked.

Kankuro’s heart immediately broke but he shook his head. “No. Never. I want to see you guys as much as I can. I know I messed up but I promise, I would never do anything to hurt you guys. Can you forgive me?”

Kinji took a few more deep breaths before nodding, wrapping his arms around Kankuro’s neck. “I’m sorry I ignored you.”

“It’s okay. I would have ignored me too. Now, are we done being upset?”

Kinji pulled away and nodded, wiping the rest of his tears away.

“Good, because I brought presents!” Kankuro said, reaching around him and grabbed the package he’d brought. Kinji’s demeanor immediately changed. Those giant sad eyes lit up with excitement and he all but bounced as Kankuro began to open his gift.

Kankuro untied the top of his package and revealed the contents: four bento boxes. The one on top was the smallest one and he set it aside. He grabbed the second and third boxes and handed one to each of the boys. Kinji quickly took his, opening it with enough speed to almost spill the contents onto the floor.

“Food! Thank you!” Kinji said and began to dig into his bowl. Kankuro grabbed the bowl. He didn’t snatch it away but he did grab Kinji’s attention.

“Hey, slow down! Go eat in the cafeteria before you make a mess in here, alright!” Kinji nodded, closing his bento and running across the gym to the cafeteria. Kankuro shook his head with a smile then turned to Norio. The other boy hadn’t taken the box from him. He seemed distracted again but he wasn’t. He was focused. Directly on Kankuro.

Norio’s stare was intense. It wasn’t anger behind his stare but a level of seriousness Kankuro was still surprised to see rested in the boy.

“Norio? You okay?” Kankuro asked. He pushed the box closer to Norio before the boy finally took it.

“Thank you.” Norio said, bringing the bento closer to him and breathing in the fresh food scent. “It smells really good.”

“Thanks. I tried my best to make to it something you guys would eat––”

“Don’t hurt him again.” Norio interrupted him.

“What?” Kankuro said.

“I know you may think I don’t notice things and I sometimes struggle to stay focused but I notice when my brothers are hurt and Kinji started to change this past week. You mean a lot to him...to us. You mean a lot to us, Kankuro. If you leave again, Kinji will be devastated and I won’t be able to forgive you twice.”

While Kinji’s threats may have been flimsy, Kankuro felt the weight of Norio’s words and it hung between them for a few moments. He didn’t think about retorting. There was no defending himself against something this serious. So he nodded.

“I understand.”

Norio nodded back. “Is that other bento for Hiroki?”

Still recovering from the heavy tension between them, Kankuro stumbled to answer. “Uh, yea. I made one for each of you then I also made dessert for after.”

“Hiroki is in our room. He got sick again and hasn’t been eating much. He won’t say it outloud, but he’ll appreciate the meal.” Norio said.

“Yea, I’m sure he won’t take a single bite until I’m all the way across town.” Kankuro laughed. He stood, wrapping the other two boxes back up. Norio began to turn away then Kankuro called out to him. “Hey, Norio. Thanks for looking out for your brothers. I’m really proud of you. Of all of you.”

Norio just nodded again then headed across the gym for the cafeteria leaving Kankuro to hunt down Hiroki.

\---

The orphanage has two main dorming halls divided by gender. Each hall was also divided by age groups except for a few exceptions. The orphan trio were part of that exception. Their room was at the end of the hall, closer to the faculty dorms that were just around the corner. Kankuro walked down the hallway and passed an array of open empty dorms until he got to the one that was closed.

Kankuro took a deep breath and nodded to himself. Gaining the trust of Norio and Kinji was hardly an easy task, he was prepared to beg on his knees for Hiroki. Another deep breath and he knocked on the door softly. He waited to hear an okay to come inside but it didn’t come. He knocked again and waited for a few more moments before sighing and opening the door himself.

The room was cold. Not freezing, but cold. Kankuro shivered upon stepping inside and almost instinctively backed out. He wondered if it was always this cold in here and if the two younger brothers suffered through it for the sake of their older brother. Perhaps it was easier to stay warm than to force someone to cool themselves down. He would be sure to ask them about it another day and maybe bring some thicker blankets next week.

There were two beds in the room. Technically three if you consider bunk beds to be two separate beds. On the left side of the room were the two bunk beds, different stages of half made beds and forgotten laundry scattered between the two. On the right side was a single bed. The blanket was tossed to the floor, the sheets threatening to fall down with it. Laying face down in the middle was none other than Hiroki. Despite the cold. Kankuro could already see the sweat soaking through the boy’s shirt.

Kankuro sighed and closed the door behind him, stepping over thrown about laundry and shoes and toys before stopping at the foot of Hiroki’s bed. Kankuro took a quick look around and spotted a dresser. He sat the remaining bentos on top of it and looked through for a clean shirt. Producing one, he called out to Hiroki.

“Hey, get up and change.”

Hiroki laid still for a few moments. Kankuro mused that perhaps he was still asleep or maybe just ignoring him. He was positive it was the latter. He walked closer to the bed, throwing the shirt on top of Hiroki’s back. “Seriously, get up.”

Slowly, Hiroki started to move. His head lifted heavily from his pillow-less mattress. His hair was damp from what Kankuro assumed was sweat and the cool air blasting into the room wasn’t doing much to help dry it. Hiroki’s head still hung heavy as he rolled up from lying to a sitting position. He lifted the shirt from his head and tossed it onto his lap. He removed his own sticky shirt and replaced it with the cool dry one then collapsed again, rolling onto his side, his back to Kankuro.

“So you’re ignoring me too, huh?” Kankuro said. He didn’t need an answer and he knew he wasn’t going to get one. He sighed then sat on the bed at Hiroki’s feet. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt Kinji by not showing up. Things this past week just got...complicated.”

Hiroki shifted but he didn’t say anything.

Kankuro continued. “I’ll tell you the same thing I told your brothers and that my absence had nothing to do with you. Hinata, from last time, got into some trouble and I needed to help her. I can’t say anything else about it but I felt like I at least owed you that.”

“So you left us for her. For your girlfriend.” Hiroki said, his back still to Kankuro.

“I didn’t leave you for anyone. I never will leave you for anyone. Hiroki, I know you don’t like me and I know I dumped a lot of change on all three of you these past two weeks. But just know that I’m doing my best to help you guys. I care about you Hiroki. If you won’t forgive me, at least believe that.”

Hiroki laid still. If Kankuro could see his eyes, he would see the boy’s eyes shift. What was once irritation and disdain melted into something more soft. Something childlike and sorrowful. He wanted to say something. Maybe he wanted to forgive him. Maybe he wanted to tell Kankuro that he was wrong and that he  _ did _ care about him. Maybe he wanted to scream that he was just as hurt as Kinji and that he was just as scared. But he didn’t.

Instead, he shifted and looked over his shoulder at Kankuro. “Is that why you came? Just to apologize? Ever heard of writing a letter?”

There was a certain texture to his voice that Kankuro knew wasn’t anger. It was almost baiting. Maybe Hiroki was almost willing to forgive him. Kankuro smiled and shrugged.

“Yea, I guess I could have but you can’t really send food through the mail.” He said as he stood up and reached for the bentos he left on top of the dresser. “This is  _ fresh  _ food, yknow. Can’t contaminate it with mail dust.”

Hiroki looked at the box with disinterest then turned his head back around. “I’m not hungry.”

“Yea, I figured you’d say that.” Kankuro sat the boxes back down with defeat. A small silence developed between them, making the cold atmosphere even more frigid and uninviting. Kankuro considered that perhaps this meeting was a bust and it would be best to leave the food and let the boys work out their feelings about his apology on their own. He didn’t come with any intentions to force them to accept him back but he hoped to leave on a bit of a higher note.

As he contemplated if it would be best to get up and leave, Hiroki surprised him by speaking up.

“...is Hinata okay?”

Kankuro looked back over at Hiroki and the boy was facing him now. There was concern in his eyes but Kankuro could tell he was trying to hold it back. It made Kankuro even more cautious about what details he wanted to reveal. There wasn’t really  _ much _ he could say without getting in trouble. And given the nature of the situation, he wasn’t sure if the boys needed a sense of even more betrayal in their lives. However, he still sighed and figured it would be best to give him some form of truth.

“Yea, she’s okay. She’s just...having some family trouble, yknow? Hinata comes from this big clan in Konoha and sometimes in big clans, things can get a bit messy.”

Kankuro hoped that this explanation didn’t sound too childish and that Hiroki wouldn’t ask for more details. But the boy just looked at Kankuro then nodded. He shifted again and got into a more comfortable position on his bed."

“Families aren’t fun.” Hiroki said.

Kankuro nodded, thinking about his  _ own _ family drama right now. “Yea, families aren’t fun.”

“Will she come back soon?” Hiroki asked.

Kankuro grimaced. “Uh, yea. Once things settle back home, she said she’s excited to come back and see you guys.”

Hiroki closed his eyes and nodded. “I liked her cooking. I think I like homemade meals.”

“The meal I brought you is a homemade meal.” Kankuro said deadpan.

“I don’t want your homemade stuff.” Hiroki jabbed. “It's probably gross.”

Kankuro picked up a pillow and smacked it against Hiroki’s head. “You brat!”

\---

The sun had set by the time Kankuro left. As he expected, Hiroki didn’t eat his food in front of him but he had faith it would be consumed eventually. He left the dessert behind and spent the rest of the evening listening to Kinji detail his excitement about enrolling into the shinobi academy. After a few hours, it was time for the boys to have dinner and retire for the night and with a few final goodbyes and  _ a lot of promises to show up next week _ , Kankuro took his leave for home.

Or at least that was the plan.

Once he was outside and saw that the day had ended, the first thought in Kankuro’s head was to go home and settle in for the night. He would have to be up early tomorrow with meetings, and unlike his brother, he actually needed sleep. But then he thought more about his brother and how Gaara often took advantage of his ability to stay up forever by throwing himself into his work. Even under normal circumstances, Kankuro didn’t approve of his brother being holed up in his office. Perhaps it was the teapot calling the kettle black as Kankuro was prone to doing the same thing when it came to his puppets. But Kankuro still saw a fundamental difference between his destructive behavior and his brothers’:

Gaara’s work was stressful.

It was one thing for Kankuro to lock himself in his workshop for days on end to finish a project that brought him joy. He enjoyed the crafting process. It was fun. It could be stressful but that was part of the challenge. It was Kankuro’s way of escaping the stress of being a shinobi and the right hand to the Kazekage.

For Gaara, locking himself in his office meant surrounding himself with the exact thing he needed a break from. No matter how much Kankuro tried to encourage Gaara to throw himself into his hobbies, to use those extra hours of the day he was blessed with to think about something  _ other _ than his job; he was always met with his brother’s guilt about focusing on the wrong thing. Gaara wanted to do this and Kankuro wanted to support him. And this is how Gaara’s guilt about not giving his all to his job becomes Kankuro’s guilt for not suffering along with him.

A light breeze picked up and Kankuro sighed into it. He turned on his heel and began walking towards the Kazekage mansion to use the rest of his off day to support his brother. The walk from the orphanage to the mansion wasn’t too long. Within ten minutes, the building was in sight and Kankuro felt immediately tired. He gave himself one last chance to decide to turn around but the moment he saw the lights still on in Gaara’s office, the decision was an obvious one.

The lobby of the mansion was empty. A few guards were posted outside and walked through the surrounding halls, but the receptionist and other representatives that usually filled the space were all gone for the night. Kankuro waved to a few of the guards and made his way up to the top, circling through the floors until he was nearing his brother’s office.

Maybe he could convince Gaara to give it a break for the night. They could go out to eat, watch a movie, play a game, do literally  _ anything else _ to give them both a break. But he knew that wouldn’t work, at least not without a lot of emotional and mental labor on his part. They were both stubborn and initiating a situation where they would have to go against each other would ultimately go nowhere. So Kankuro resigned himself for what felt like the hundredth time that night and went to go knock on the door to Gaara’s office.

He lifted his hand to the knob, assuming Gaara was too engrossed in whatever he was doing to bother answering. But as he reached, the door pulled away from him to give him a different surprise.

“Baki?” Kankuro asked, genuinely confused. Although he didn’t expect Gaara to answer his own door, he expected even less for Baki to be there. The older man met him with a smile but didn’t invite him in. In fact, it felt as if he was blocking Kankuro’s entry on purpose. Baki was a tall man. Broad shoulders, wide chest, all over intimidating. Kankuro wasn’t afraid of him and didn’t think he ever would be, but even he had to acknowledge the leverage Baki had over him if he chose to push his way through. He attempted to peak around Baki’s frame, trying to get a glimpse at Gaara. For what little he could see, Gaara was in fact at his desk, working away. Kankuro frowned and opened his mouth to ask for entry. He was met with Baki shuffling them both away from the door, closing it behind him and leaving Gaara to his work.

“You’re out late.” Baki said once they were in the hallway. He kept his frame between Kankuro and door and Kankuro noticed that. Kankuro nodded his head in agreement then met eyes with Baki, staring him down.

“Is there a reason you don’t want me to go in there?”

Baki’s smile didn’t falter though he seemed to sigh through it. “I’m not stopping you from doing anything, Kankuro.” He countered.

“Then why are you standing in my way? Is something wrong with Gaara?” Kankuro pushed.

“It's your day off. Don’t you think you should be home resting?”

“Not if my brother needs me.”

“Kankuro.”

“What?”

Baki dropped his smile then, head tilting low and his brows knit together. He sighed a heavy breath then nodded for Kankuro to follow him down the hall. “Let’s talk outside.”

They made their way to the opening area just outside the building. A few stars twinkled above the dim Suna lights and the wind licked at their clothes, threatening to chill them to the bone. Kankuro didn’t stop to appreciate the night scenery like his previous sensei was choosing to do. The older man breathed it in, taking a moment of peace to enjoy himself.

“Isn’t it nice out here? A moment away from everything else?” Baki quipped. Kankuro didn’t bite.

“What’s going on Baki?” He said, wasting no time.

Once again, Baki was forced to drop his smile and match Kankuro’s serious nature. “That’s what I'm trying to find out, Kankuro. What exactly is going on with you?”

Kankuro was offended that this had somehow turned on him, as if he had done something wrong. Perhaps he was still tense from his day with the orphans but he didn’t let it hold back his tongue. “What do you mean what’s going on with me? I’m trying to deal with this problem.”

“On your day off?”

“Taking care of my friends and family doesn’t get a day off, Baki.” Kankuro retorted. “I’m doing my job.”

“No, you’re not. You’re destroying yourself.” Baki said, calm and cool. “Kankuro, I’ve watched you for the past two weeks work yourself to the brim trying to support your brother, help your friend, and keep all of the other commits you’ve attached yourself too. I have not once in the past two weeks seen you just...breathe.”

“I’m breathing now!” Kankuro said. He took a few dramatic deep breaths to get his point across. Baki shook his head in response. “I know how to breathe, what does that have to do with doing my job.”

“Since when did being a brother and a friend turn into a job, Kankuro? Do you hear yourself?”

Kankuro was silent.

“Kankuro..” Baki began, “You’re a good person. You’re the most caring, considerate, supportive person I’ve ever seen. The way you came to your brother’s side when he needed you, the way you stand up for your friends, the way you’re just willing to help. It’s amazing and I’m proud of you.”

“But..”

Baki sighed. “But...you can’t stretch yourself this thin. You can’t worry about everyone. You can’t help everyone and you can’t be of help to anyone if you’re not taking care of yourself.”

“I am taking care of myself,” Kankuro interjected. “I’m doing just fine, actually.”

“Oh really? Is that why you and your sister aren’t talking? Did you think I didn’t notice the awkward silence between you two?” Baki countered, hands crossing his chest.

Kankuro was quiet again, an embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks. While he could admit it’s been a while since he had a decent conversation with his sister, he would vouch for himself that he had it under control. Baki wasn’t going to give him the chance to do that.

“You’re not fine, Kankuro. You’re stressed. I was in Gaara’s office because I knew if someone wasn’t there to talk him into  _ not _ working, you were going to be there forcing yourself  _ to work. _ ” Baki said. He placed a hand on Kankuro’s shoulder.

“I know you’re a proud big brother and you want to take care of Gaara. But you have to remember that you’re a little brother too and I promise  _ someone _ is very concerned about you and wants to do what you’re trying to do for Gaara right now.”

Kankuro didn’t say anything back. He couldn’t even meet Baki’s eyes. He knew he was right but he couldn’t say it. He didn’t even want to think about it. People  _ needed _ him. He  _ had _ to be there.  ** _He had to help._ ** As his mind spiraled about his role in his loved one’s lives, Baki brought him back to the surface with a few pats on the back.

“Take another day off tomorrow. I will accompany Gaara with his meetings and deal with this problem you’re so concerned about.  _ Actually _ take the day to rest, alright?” Before Kankuro could counter, Baki left his side, disappearing into the night and leaving him outside the mansion alone.

Kankuro could have run after him and argued that he was in fact taking care of himself. He could have walked back into the mansion and stayed by Gaara’s side despite Baki’s orders. He could have done a few things that he knew would have gone against exactly what Baki was saying, exactly what he knew as the right thing to do. So he turned on his heel and walked away from the Kazekage mansion and then past his own house.

He kept walking further down the dark street, dimly lit by lamp posts and windows of civilians still awake. He walked past closed shops and a park. Training fields, the school, the orphanage. He walked past it all until he came to one building and entered without hesitation.

The lobby was empty but Kankuro didn’t mind. He knew exactly where he needed to go. Navigating through the halls, he turned countless corners until he came to a door he knew pretty well and knocked.

_ Please _ , he thought.  _ I’m sorry. I’m just.. _

“Kankuro?”

Kankuro looked up to meet Temari’s concerned stare. She was clearly getting ready for bed herself. They stared at each other for a while, Temari expectant and Kankuro searching for the words to say.

“I..”

“Just get in.” Temari said, and closed the door behind him.


End file.
